Of Mountains and Mole Hills
by Hoosier65
Summary: Using their first fight, "needing space", snubbing his feelings after Thapa's death and G's door slam we watch Densi build a mountain from pretty much nothing. Then they have to try and climb said mountain. First few chapters build the mountain
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't thrilled with the handling of Kensi's needing a night off-at least the way she left him standing there and Savoir Faire left a bad taste also. That caused me to put this together. Remember it is based on how I viewed those 2 episodes. We don't have to agree. Just assume my POV and see if you like the story. In essence it is making a mountain out of a mole hill for Densi and what might have happened if they had. Throw in a little Hetty meddling again and off we go. Rated M mostly for language. I don't own anything about these people but Shane has allowed me to mess em up now and then. The first 2 or 3 chapters set up the mountain, then we see if it comes down so be patient.**

Deeks was contemplating the last few days. First the whole K-K thing that still had him wondering. Then there was the whole 'day apart' and finally the partner swap. He wasn't feelin' the love these days. He finally came to grips with Kensi's need for space since they spent all day every day together. What he didn't get was why she didn't seem to have any sympathy or empathy for him after Thapa died. He told her about her smile and she walked away, throwing "call me if you want to talk" over her shoulder. Not even a hug. Then the partner thing-when she pointed at him as she ran out the door. Was she trying to get him and G to talk? They have a lot in common (childhood), but not so much as adults. Anyway G had slammed the door in his face-wow! All he had to do was say "not now Deeks." _I got no frame of reference here. Dad was a jerk, hence Max, and mom was really weak and timid. This is my first really serious relationship and I'm wingin' it trying to make it work. Kensi seems to want to be the man of the house. No matter whose house we go to, I do the cooking, cleaning, laundry, and even handle Monty- - - -maybe if I talk to Sam he can help me._ After staring at the wall for 20 minutes, he began dialing Sam's house where he got Michelle. She seemed to sense his concerns and before turning him over to Sam, she asked if he would like her to talk to Kensi about anything. "Nah, thanks though. Not sure what to ask you to talk about. Just growing pains I hope. Why did you ask?"

"Because you never call here and Sam mentioned the other day you 2 were struggling kinda like we did. Here's Sam" and then he heard in the background "you give this man some help Samuel, he's earned it. No crap, just help" and then Deeks heard a muffled a "yes maam!"

After Deeks explained everything he ended by saying "I am assuming you and G are aware of Kensi and I, but just in case please keep this to yourself. I'm not even sure G likes me given that he slammed the door in my face."

"Nah" said Sam chuckling, "G was just G. I promise he trusts you. Remember his 'slightly dysfunctional family' comment to the FBI agent. As far as help, I'll do what I can. Remember Chelle and I don't work for the same agency so after the task force was through, we were apart during the day. To begin with I think Kensi has tried to be so tough and so together at work she has forgotten how to be a girlfriend and to care about someone, especially after Jack. She had to do it all with him and she forgot how to let someone care about her. Caring for him really drained her and caused the walls you have managed to topple. I wouldn't worry about a lot about how she acts but the lack of concern for Thapa part does bother me. She has to be your support the way you support her and you do that really well. She never had a normal relationship with him so she never had to depend on him for anything. Hang tough my friend and if I get a chance I'll try to help with a word or a talk with her. That's about all I can do. Remember all of us at OPS and my family are rooting for you 2. You complete each other Better than Chelle and I even. I wanta be Uncle Sam to a little Deeks someday. Ok?" That brought a smile and chuckle to Deeks.

Things went on for a few days with a couple of small cases, nothing serious then one evening, after Sam and G had left, and as they were leaving Kensi said "I need to do some things tonight partner. See you in the morning" and headed out.

"Whoa Kensi. What's the rush? Anything wrong that I can help with" Deeks called to her a slight whine in his voice and showing his best puppy dog eyes. "I mean if it's errands or something- -I'm you gofer. If you want girl's night I'll just wait for ya and do the dishes.

"Stop begging and man up Deeks. I was referring to the whole evening. It won't hurt you to spend a night alone, or even 2 or 3 for that matter! We've talked about this already." This was said in a rather severe, chiding tone.

"Yea, but do you need to pound it in with a hammer Kens-we could actually have a dialogue" he growled, grabbing his bag and storming past her as he said it. She rolled her eyes and followed him out but they ignored each other outside.

The next day Hetty walked into the bull pen and asked Kensi to come to her desk. The other 3 looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. After almost an hour including several "hell no Hetty's" she came back to the other 3 and said "Deeks I need some space. Hopefully 2 or 3 weeks but maybe 4" and walked out.

Deeks ran after her but she pulled away from him and jumped in her car. There was no comment, no tears, no I'm sorry. Deeks went back in and straight to Hetty. "What was that all about Hetty" he demanded.

"Easy Mr. Deeks. It is up to Kensi to tell you or not tell you what we talked about. However I would offer that 3 or 4 weeks is not a big deal in the grand scheme of things so suck it up."

There is was again, suck it up, be a big boy, don't be a girl, go with the flow. Haven't they been watching what he has done since being here? He's wired differently and so is his way of coping with the crap he sees, especially that which he grew up with. "I'm trying Hetty but my suck it up point of reference is a bastard father and weak mother so not a lot to go on here. It just seems you just don't want us together. I've always been there for this team when the chips are down. I have never wimped out when things get tough. Besides I've been 'sucking it up' for a while now. What more do I need to do?" With that he left for home.

**Ok what is Deeks reacting too. This is how mountains get built.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a reminder-part of this story is to show how mountains grow from mole hills. I have to reply to guests here so please note the above comment. I am not overreacting etc. just writing a story of fiction like everyone else on this website. Ideas, constructive criticism welcome. Comments that don't fit the way I set the story up make me wonder how close you read chapter 1**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kensi hadn't talked about what was going on. She refused to take his calls at night and didn't answer any texts which really confused him. At work his questions, concerns and requests to talk were met with either silence, a glare (followed by walking away) or a snarky comment about begging or whining or pouting.

Finally he was fed up and went to a bar just to "unwind and think". As he sipped his beer he thought _what is going on? I tried my best. She is acting like she did 5 years ago. Aloof, quiet and unwilling to share. I gotta figure out what's going on. This relationship is going to hell and I'm not really sure why. I must have missed something. Anyway, it's past time we talked. I gotta fix this somehow._ His feelings were as confused as his thoughts. As he continued stewing and drinking he realized he was well past sober. The bartender cut him off for which he thanked him and said he came in a cab and would leave the same way. He asked to be dropped off at Kensi's. During the ride, a major thunderstorm hit, complete with a thunder and lightning show followed by a downpour. By the time he was at her door he was soaked and looked a lot like a wet Siberian Husky. Knocking on the door-loudly-he waited. As she threw th door open the look of shock on her face was obvious. "I told you I needed-wow you're all wet Deeks"

"We have to talk Kensi. I am-what the hell?"

"What's the matter babe, is there a problem" said a voice attached to a body wearing only a pair or jogging shorts. Said body walking up beside Kensi and putting an arm around her in an obvious "stay away she's mine" message.

"Who the hell are you" Deeks croaked out. "This is why you needed space Kensi?" The man was tall but a full beard and long hair hanging in his face made it all but impossible to see anything except his eyes and teeth when he smiled as the room was lit only by the glow of a TV. Then he noticed Kensi was in short shorts and a tight tee shirt.

He turned and left, walking the 1 mile to a cab stand, he got a ride to the beach. It was still raining cats and dogs. At the beach he sat on the wet sand and stared out over the ocean watching the lightening show, listening to the thunder and getting drenched. At some point he wandered over to and went under the pier. He let out several screams and started punching one of the telephone pole pylons holding the pier up.

AFTER DEEKS LEFT

"Who was that jerk Kens. Why would he show up here looking like a drowned rat and wanting to talk to you? Surely you don't associate with people like that." Then he motioned to her to take a seat next to him on the couch.

"I gotta find him. That was Deeks-my partner, shit, this is awful" Kensi mumbled as she grabbed her gun, badge, keys and wallet and headed out in the rain.

2 hours later she still hadn't found him. She had tried everywhere. He wouldn't have gone to the beach would he? She parked and ran toward the beach when she heard someone screaming and a shadow that seemed to be punching something. As she started towards the shadow, she heard Jack yelling at her. He jogged up and said "Kensi, someone named Sam called on you're the phone you forgot and is looking for you. I answered and told him I would get you to call him. He said and I quote 'ops now and bring shaggy'. I'll be there when you get back" and Jack handed her the cell phone. Before leaving, she glanced back to where she had seen the shadow and there was nothing. Shrugging her shoulders she headed into ops. Jack's last words were "you got me now baby girl, you don't need that shaggy loser."

"Who answered your phone Kens. It wasn't Deeks. We hoped he would come in with you. He isn't answering his phone" queried Sam.

"A-er-um just a friend. Deeks won't be here. He had some LAPD stuff due to the storm" she almost whispered.

G and Sam shared a look both knowing a different kind of storm was brewing if not already blowing thru OSP.

For the next few days the 3 agents chased down a couple small time gun smugglers trying to set up a contact thru Camp Pendleton. And for that time, no Deeks. Then, as the agents were packing up to leave Sam said "Kensi, I really don't understand why you have no clue what's going on with Deeks. You 2 are close. What IS the problem? He and G both were staring at her.

"I'm not his keeper. He has his issues I have mine" she huffed and spun on her heels started to exit OSP, but instead, she stopped dead in her tracks as Deeks came lumbering in. He was in the same clothes as when he came by Kensi's in the rain and they looked terrible. He eyes were red and bags under were prominent. His knuckles were raw and scabbing over. He stomped by her glaring as he went.

Heading straight for Hetty's desk, he heard "Deeks, what the hell!" It was Sam yelling at him. Kensi started after him but G stopped her.

"Kens you are the last person he wants to see. Go home."

The senior agents sat down and waited the hour or so till Deeks and Hetty were done. As he left, he threw them a look that said don't mess. Then they heard Hetty remark "oh bugger". She slammed her hand on her desk and headed for Owens office.

"Hetty" G started.

"Go home, we'll talk tomorrow."

The next day Sam and G were there early but Hetty refused to talk till Kensi showed up. She was a few minutes late saying "I went by his place but he wasn't there, neither was Monty." She looked ready to cry.

"Hetty, what the hell is going on" barked the Navy SEAL.

Hetty picked up her phone, talked for a few minutes then entered the bull pen as the wonder twins and Owen walked in.

"Among other things, Mr. Deeks has requested that I make a choice between making him an agent stationed in either San Diego or D.C. with Gibbs who he does have history with or allowing him to will go back to LAPD where he will ask for an extended undercover as Max. His exact words were 'everyone thinks I'm weak and useless, maybe becoming Max will make me feel like a man for a while anyway'. He also had several choice words for Owen and I in regard to a few things. Now, you 2 think about all he has done and contributed! Even after being told he couldn't go with you and G to save Kensi he ended up the one doing it despite seeing the picture of Kensi."

Sam forced out "He hates Max. He wouldn't do that. That's not him. This is out of control."

**Not good. The mountain gets taller. Hopefully the shooting starts soon to take their mind off things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Easy on the death threats and hate mail there people-my grandkids kinda like papaw! Things will unfold soon but gotta set the proper mood first and some of you (mostly guests so you can be rude) aren't near wound up enough. Just remember who Hetty really is!**

"What are you talking about Hetty" Kensi practically sobbed.

"It's his story to tell Ms. Blye, but it is in the official report which I'm betting no one has read. Now, I take it you didn't tell him about your 'guest' did you Kensi" she asked looking directly at her. "That is your story but I think your team here needs to know it at this point as it will help explain his looks and actions. Please include the night in the rainstorm". Then Hetty spun and left. _Damn she's is really good thought Hetty._

After hemming and hawing, Kensi finally told them everything. "Who the hell is the guy Kensi" Sam almost grabbed her as he said it.

"Not important" was all she muttered and everyone there looked at her in shock.

"The hell Kens" growled little Nell, "that's the reason for his actions that night. It was like a knife to the heart!" Kensi walked away as Nell turned her back on the group also.

2 days latter Hetty announced "Mr. Deeks is going under as Max Gentry and according to Lt. Bates it will take 4 to 6 months. He is going after a major drug trafficker. The Lt. also wishes me to pass on his thanks for chasing his best operative back to LAPD full time AND that you leave him alone in the future. He has been hurt enough recently, he doesn't need anymore 'friendly fire" especially from Agent Blye."

Kensi ran to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. 2 hours later she came back and said "how much do you guys know?'

Sam offered "I know Deeks called me recently and he was really confused. He was asking how Chelle and I made it work. I told him ours was a different situation since when the task for ended we weren't together 24/7. I also apologized for my part in this. I realized I hadn't said a decent word to him since long before he brought in that cactus. Deeks went on to talk about feeling inferior and not having a point of reference for a stable relationship since his mom and dad were lost causes. He also talked about G slamming the door in his face and you want to keep getting away from him after your 'all in' promise. He said he understands needing a day away now and then but also is confused since you invited him to meet your friends then you got mad at how he kidded you and that started the fight and the time away from him discussion. When he explained all that I gotta agree, it sounded like your normal banter not a fight starter. He was hurt when no one said anything to him about Thapa, especially you Kensi. He was hurting after that happened. G and I should have known it also, but you were his partner and you weren't there for him like he has been for you. Finally he talked about the 'no one wants Deeks' partner swap. I would add that when we were talking getting shot- -you could have easily said maybe my partners just better than yours. That last part is just my observation not his comment but a chance to toss him a comment in front of all of us. I know he has kept you from getting shot on several occasions. After that I assume he went to see you. At least he said he was." Kensi looked on in amazement at what Sam said, never having thought about any of that. _Is this getting out of hand?_

G said "Sam why didn't you tell me."

"It's his or their story G, not mine. Oh and Kens, we both know about the 2 of you also. One final thing, he said he feels it's been so long since you had a relationship you forgot how to care about the other person and as your role model was a marine, you feel the need to wear the pants so to speak. He feels emasculated. Says all he does is cooking, cleaning, washing and taking care of the dog. When he says something you don't like he gets a suck it up or be a man. Now fill in the gaps here Kensi." She did just that-telling them about Deeks coming over, seeing the man in her house, going to the beach and disappearing.

"Well that explains the knuckles and his overall condition. I bet he passed out and you left him there. Not a good move Agent Blye." Sam and G went to the gym saying they needed to talk and work it off. Kensi finally went to the range after setting at her desk staring into space for some time. _Did I really do this? Am I that bad? Should I show affection at work? Am I that cold? He seems to enjoy our 'horizontal exercise'. _All this and more was running thru her head as she emptied her 3rd clip. _Maybe I should call mom. I wonder if she could help. But she ran from dad when things got tough. _

For the next 2 months the agents handled a variety of smaller cases as a threesome. Nell augmented the team on 2 occasions due to the nature and size of the case. The whole time Kensi was involved only as it related to work. No byplay or drinks after a case. She wasn't eating nor was she sleeping and the nightmares persisted. Everyone at OSP had noticed the change.

Finally she got up the courage to call her Mom. "Mom, I need to talk. Can I come by" Kensi sniffed as she was leaving OSP for the day.

"I'll be here. Come on over" Julia responded.

Almost 3 hours (including drive time) later, over coffee, Kensi ended it by saying "I chased him away mom. I did some really silly stuff that a girlfriend shouldn't do and he left. I need to know how to be a girlfriend again if I'm gonna try and get him back. But I'm not sure I remember how, it's been so long. He's the one mom. Without him I don't care about anything else" and she started sobbing. Then she added "it's a mountain out of a mole hill but I'm the one who created the mountain."

After talking for another hour Julia ended by saying "you just have to make him feel good when he's hurting babe. It's not about right or wrong, just making him feel good when he's down. I've never seen him anything but happy. I have trouble believing he could get that down. My guess is the issue is trust now. The rest would go away with talking but you lost his trust when you didn't tell him about helping Jack at Hetty's request. That broke him and hurt more than anything. You've both talked about how hard it was to learn to trust the other when you first became partners. Now you have violated that trust-not because Jack was there, but by not telling Marty about him. I bet Marty would have understood, but because you didn't believe you could trust him with the information you froze him out and hurt the one man that would have understood. Have you told Jack about you and Marty or does he think there's a chance of you 2 getting back together?" The silence told Julia all she needed to know. She finally said "Wow, got home and get your head on straight Kensi, please before he is gone forever."

Kensi finally went home after driving around for what seemed like hours but had really been only about 45 minutes. Jack wasn't there when she unlocked the door and walked in. As she closed and relocked it she continued thinking about Sam and her mom's comments-_you have to make him feel good when he's down. I have never seen Marty unhappy. He feels emasculated. _The implication being what the hell have you done to him girl? _Not explaining the situation to him was stupid- -or was it spiteful. I have forgotten how to be that "lacy person" he talked about!_

**It's started but gonna be a while before they speak again. How we doing here? Oh, remember italics are someone's thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4

**If the measure of a good writer is to convey the illusion of reality then things are progressing well. Half of you think this is nuts and half really like it plus all of you think I'm nuts. The truth is out there somewhere but maybe 8 or so chapters away. FYI my fun is reading the reviews of people that are stumped that our kids are acting this way-go figure! Maybe the lines blur or maybe you have to believe so they can believe-that's a tribute to Spock and his "complex linear thinking"**

At that moment Jack walked in carrying Yummy Yummy Heart Attack. He sat down on the couch and asked "Kens, you don't seem to have a man in your life right now, any chance we could get back together?" She reacted with a shocked look but he forged ahead- -"we have gotten along great since I got here. I could switch to NCIS and get rid of the 'liaison' and give you a real agent for a partner day and night."

Finally she shot up glaring at him and growled "Jack I did this as a favor to my boss (**a/n **remember Jack and Hetty are buds) while you got cleared to start FLETC and join the CIA-nothing else. I did it for Hetty, against my wishes, by the way. The deal was you sleep in the spare room period. No benefits. Understand there is no us. I have someone in my life and probably have managed to screw that up. I care about that man more than any man on this planet. I really think it's time for you to move on and find your own place. Actually it's past time so just leave- - -now" and she got up and locked herself in her bedroom. 2 hours later and well buzzed, Jack picked the lock and quietly entered her room approaching the bed in his bare feet. The first thing Kensi knew, she was being choked and Jack was on top of her. As she struggled she managed to get her legs up and around his neck from the back (thank you yoga). Once there she was able to pull him backward off her. Quickly getting out of bed she took a defensive stance as he approached her. He took a swing that she countered, stepping to the side and bending at the knees, she leg whipped him, putting him on his back. She then lunged across the bed for her weapon on the nightstand. While she was doing that he got up and fled. Realizing she was clad only in an LAPD tee shirt and panties, Kensi simply locked the door again, went to the kitchen and poured herself a stiff drink. Then she hit the bathroom and took a long shower as hot as she could stand it. After watching reruns of America's top model for a couple hours she started feeling sleepy-finally-and eventually ended up back in bed falling asleep knowing she had to deal with the nightmares of what just happened as well as the events of the last few months. When the nightmare came it was a new one- -Jack was raping her over and over and she was begging Deeks to help. He just stood there, sad eyed and said "sorry, Kens, I'm not tough enough, you know that." She woke up in a cold sweat and with tears in her eyes. Reality hit her again as she realized the implications of her dream and she felt even worse. All the way to work she wondered if this seemingly small tiff turned abyss could ever be bridged. Then she realized it was on her that it got so out of hand as well as her job to fix it. _Remember the goal here girl! He was just an unexpected accident._

The next day at ops, she told the guys everything that happened the night before, excluding who the rapist was. She also apologized to them for everything that happened between her and Deeks saying "a little bit of ribbing got way out of hand". She stopped short of promising to fix things with Deeks and had no idea why she did that. _Was it because she didn't want to or because she didn't think it was possible or? _ A shrill whistle woke her from her contemplation as Eric announced "we have a case!"

The 3 agents immediately started for ops. Hetty followed them in and announced "before Eric begins the briefing, I am making some changes-Ms. Blye with work with Mr. Hanna and Ms. Jones will partner with Mr. Callen when all 4 of you are needed in the field." G was about to object but Hetty shot him her best glare and he shut up Proceed Eric.

All eyes were on Kensi, not Eric as he said, "this is seaman 1st Jason Droege. He is stationed at Point Mugu NAS. He is an engine mechanic responsible for the Tomcat of Lt. Jimmy "Jackman" Jones. They were here on a 6 month ground based training and equipment upgrade before being rotated back to the "Ike" (the carrier Eisenhower). They were both found dead about 04:30 of gunshot wounds. It was made to look like they killed each other but surveillance tapes show they both fell at almost the same time. The source of the shots was out of camera range. They were both suspected of and being watched for participation in a gun running ring operating out of San Diego and or LA. There are also drug concerns as these men have contacts thru out the mid-east and South America. We are waiting for details of that investigation plus all related materials and information from our agent afloat as well as people on the ground in Afghanistan and South America. Our objective is to try and find the killer(s) and also close down the gun and/or drug smuggling ring. Basic data to your cells. We-er I will begin searching their lives for any financial ties to known cartels as well as other possible relationships. Be aware I will be alone in ops for the time being so it may take a few extra minutes to generate data or answer the comm's. It shouldn't be a major problem but a minor inconvenience. Just remember that before you yell at me." Eric offered this last part rather sheepishly.

G then parceled out assignments-Sam you and Kensi go to Point Mugu-look over the crime scene and talk to anyone who might know something, especially bunk mates, the pilots REO and the rest of the flight crew as well as anyone on base that knew them. We will arrange to meet the San Diego SAC and find out what he knows about any cartels operating in the area and any links they may have to our victims. Eric, copy us all on anything written that comes in from the agent afloat or anywhere else.

MUGU NAS

Kensi and Sam were looking at the crime scene. The bodies were gone but the chalk outline remained. "Sam, this was a high powered rifle of some sort. Look at the blood splatter, it is too large a spray pattern and area to be a handgun." Hitting her comm unit she added "Eric, be sure and get a copy of the ME's report plus any and all ballistic info. on the shooting. If they didn't run the bullet, please run it thru the system looking for a match."

"On it Kensi. Already checked on the ME's report. That will be here by end of day. Ballistics are 24 hours out."

NCIS SAN DIEGO OFFICE

"Agents I am Mark Hammond, SAC of this office what can I do for you" he asked as he extended his hand. Mark was an older man, well over 6' tall and well built. G thought he might be formidable in a fight.

"I'm Callen, this is my partner Agent Jones. We're from the LA office of Special Projects. We are looking into the murders at Mugu. You should have copies of the prelim reports by now. The 2 dead naval personnel are linked to a gang from this area who are smuggling guns. What we know is very little. You have been sent a copy of the prelim reports which includes a lot of speculation at this time. I can add that we do suspect a guns for drugs for money type of transaction based on the contacts the 2 victims had. We are combing thru said backgrounds and any contacts we can identify right now. We will update you as information is available. You should know that our liaison Det. Deeks is undercover in the middle of this out of LAPD, not our office. He and his partner are having a bit of a rough patch so he might not be real cooperative and/or forthcoming with intel so anything you can generate from here will help us all and be appreciated."

"Just finished skimming them. I was expecting to hear from you. I'll give you all I can. The San Diego Demons gang is the most prominent local gang running guns to various other gangs up and down the coast-most prominent, of late, the LAtin Kings down your way. We think they are also the largest illegal gun supplier on the west coast. We estimate they account for over 90% of the illegal guns on the California gang scene and well over half of all illegal guns in the on the coast. If this leads to them going down we will put a major dent in the arms smuggling around here. If you are right about drugs we need to stop them before they start. We have enough of that crap coming in."

"I thought the Kings were out of business. Are you sure they are one of the bigger players in this" G asked and his face indicated he was puzzled.

**Oh oh, does this mean Deeks could be compromised based on that last operation with Ray? Is anything coming into focus? Smile everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Operator error-I called a RIO a REO-just a typo that I didn't catch. Hey Jericho Steele, I think I'm getting your hate mail these days-hope I can dig out! Also, to the guest who didn't think Callen would open up to another agent-this one is NCIS-it is other agencies he mistrusts at least that's my read on it**

**Moving forward**

"You busted them up once as I remember but they have reorganized and started actively recruiting again from what we hear. Rumor is they want to start supplying the Ortega Cartel and that one of the Cartels Afghan suppliers is in town to work some kind of deal that would include him getting some weapons also. We have a very low level CI in the Demon's organization who gets us some info. But he recently joined em so we are in the baby steps stage. If needed I can set you up with him at some point. We do have word of a couple added players as we have just picked up rumblings that the Kings set this Afghani up with a blond woman who has been on his hip since they were introduced. The Demons have also added an LA tough as an enforcer. Word on the street is he is one tough S.O.B. Plus he supposedly has ties to the Kings so they trust him up front. The 2 men and Nell continued talking for about an hour going back over some pieces and fielding questions back and forth mostly about the possibility of Deeks being blown with the Kings involved and also speculating over who the blond could be. At last Hammond said "Based on your earlier comments I take it your primary undercover has taken a powder for personal reasons any chance we could latch on to him? We need someone who is capable in that area. We really need to develop that capability out of this office. I have been talking to Vance about a unit or at least a couple agents with that particular skill on their resume. What was it you just called him- -Deeks- -funny first name?"

"Not a chance" Nell responded before G could speak. He'll be back in the fold soon as we iron out some things."

"Mark, how do you know about the Kings rebirth" asked Callen giving Nell his best 'not the time' glare.

"Wow don't you read your own detectives bulletins? We got a notice from your office about 4 months ago telling us to watch out for the Kings. It was on LAPD letterhead. They were growing and flexing again" Hammond's face almost looked like a question mark as he answered G's question. G and Nell just looked down and Nell turned a light shade of red knowing it was her who had forwarded that notice when she got it from Deeks. It went to all agents west of the Rockies as well as all agents afloat on any ship based out of a west coast port. This included all Coast Guard installations and CGIS offices. Hetty didn't want to be the one accused of "not sharing" so she had instructed Eric and Nell on sharing data. Of course she had also cautioned them about said data and that she had to sign off on it before release.

After a few more questions and general discussion the agents all shook hands and then Nell and G left to return to LA. On the ride back G said "what the hell was that about getting Deeks back Nell. You really think he'll be interested after everything that's happened or that all of us even want him back?" Obviously referring to the current situation between Deeks and his partner.

After staring daggers at G for a full 2 minutes Nell snarled "Kensi will find a way to mend their relationship. Those 2 are soul mates G. And if you and Sam don't fix your part of this mess, you will never see another paycheck, remember we saw you slam that door in his face and we've heard some of the comments you and Sam have made. That's not something you do to a teammate or family." This was followed by more glaring and finally in a very threatening tone "You all owe that man so make it happen and you will tell no one of SAC Hammond's request even Sam- -ARE WE CLEAR AGENT CALLEN or Eric and I will see that you and Sam's paychecks get lost every payday."

"YES MAAM" and they rode back to LA in silence. _Why is she so wound up over Deeks? I mean, her and Kensi are close but wow!_

Once back at ops they all met up to compare notes. After discussing everyone's findings and speculating on the various options they went home for the night, Eric saying he had been promised the ballistics first thing in the am. Nell added the Kings rebirth episode and reading the bulletin from LAPD that G had left out causing Sam and Kensi to both glare at him.

"What" he said, did either of you know about em" he growled. That was all it took to back the 2 off.

The next morning they all arrived and went directly to ops. Kensi looked terrible. Nell commented on her obvious lack of sleep and Kensi replied "after what happened I've had some nightmares about him coming back. There's only 1 thing that makes me sleep really well Nell" she responded.

"And that is" smirked Sam, G, Eric and Nell almost simultaneously.

"For me to know and you to find out" she responded sticking her tongue out like a 3rd grader.

The unanimous answer came back "Deeks", all 4 sharing a knowing look. Kensi, in the meantime, was turning as red as her eyes. Then G added with a smirk "tell us something we don't know Kensi."

Kensi thought about that statement and the look on G's face and offered "Deeks sleeps in the nude" in her best straight face. Nell almost spit out her Tea. Kensi started walking out of the room when she was stopped by Sam speaking.

"Way TMI" yelled Sam. "Geez Kens, where did that come from?

"Callen was being way to smug. Just reminding him some things are better left unsaid" she offered while sticking her tongue out at G "and that goes for all of you. Give Deeks and I and our relationship a rest."

"Mission accomplished then" chuckled Sam giving her a fist bump "but please no mas!" _She can still have fun with it so all is not lost_.

The morning wore on when finally Eric called Kensi saying the ballistics were here and he finally had some time to review them. "We'll be right there, thanks Eric." Kensi responded and the 4 agents headed up stairs.

.

**Let me hear from ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are starting to make progress but Kensi sums it up well at the end of this chapter**

"The rounds were hand loaded 308 Lapoa boat tails" Eric said as they walked in. Kensi took the printed report from him and scanned it quickly.

"These came from a sniper rifle like my dad's. Gibbs also shot the same thing. They called the rifle a 'Kate'. Dad shot hand loaded 308 Lapoa B.T.'s while Gibbs shot the same except they were molly coated also. Claimed they flew truer and farther as they 'slid' thru the wind easier. These rifles aren't in use anymore but any former marine sniper worth his salt will hold on to his for dear life. That means most likely our shooter is an older serving marine or retired one. I wonder if the marines have any kind of record of that."

Granger, who had walked in while the agents were talking said "I remember how well you take care of Don's rifle Kensi. It is still functional and sighted in?" She simply nodded yes. That's as it should be" he growled and as he walked out he threw over his shoulder "kinda nice to see 4 agents working together with no whiny detective acting stupid while half listening. Now, go find these killers and this Afghani drug lord."

"Whoa Assistant Director, that was a little over the top don't you think. Deeks is undercover with a realistic chance of being compromised and you're trashing him" this came from Sam. Granger glared at him and spun as if to leave but then turned back around.

"Agent Hanna, it is not your place to question me. I happen to believe agents work in agencies and cops work in cop shops and the 2 should not co-mingle." Everyone in the room knew what he was really saying. "The training is different as is the attitude as I'm sure you all have noticed. Why would you defend someone who acts like he does? He gets cactus needles stuck in his ass, installs a walking work station and oh yea, he doesn't flush for #1. Really? He's just a local yokel" then Granger really did leave. After turning his back on the room, the slightest hint of a smile appeared on his face.

Sam grabbed Kensi as she was headed after Granger. He literally picked her up and brought her back kicking and threatening bodily harm to Granger.

"Not worth the cost Kens or I would do it myself" Sam stated flatly, but with anger in his eyes. "Now back to the case. Eric did you find a match to the bullets?"

"Not a chance both were thru and thru's and mashed against a cement floor. It is estimated the shot came from about 400 yards. That puts it inside the base perimeter, most likely close to the outdoor firing range" answered Eric quickly.

"Kens, let's head back to Pendleton. We can take another look at everything and see if we missed someone in our earlier interviews and we can see if we can spot the snipers nest. Besides we could both use some fresh air, right" and Sam was walking out even as he said this. Kensi double timed it right behind him a hint of a smile on her face. In the car Sam asked "anything you want to tell me? You know how we feel about you plus its obvious things have been rough for you lately. You want to talk about it?" _Hell yes I do her mind screamed. _She was silent for a moment then shook her head sadly. Sam then offered "have it your way but we WILL deal with Granger later. No one liked his cheap shot but we gotta get this case solved and get Deeks get back so we can stick it to Granger and make things right again. That IS what you want isn't it?" She kept looking at her hands but shook her head yes.

The rest of the day was spent chasing information. G and Nell were sorting thru the information SAC Hammond had provided. They had contacted the LAPD gang squad asking for information on the LAkings and ties to the Demons. The LAPD gang squad detective informed him they had very little on the newly reformed LAkings as they hadn't been able to get inside them yet but that one of their undercovers knew them like the back of his hand. When they asked who the officer chuckled and said "your liaison, Detective Deeks. Actually rumor is he was just promoted to Sergeant." G and Nell looked at each and then it dawned on them, every time they had needed information on something from LAPD Deeks seemed to have it at hand. How did he know all that and why hadn't they been on the short list to know about Deeks promotion? Did Hetty know? They looked at each other, the same question in both sets of eyes and minds. _What the hell are we missing?_

"Maybe you should pay more attention to the desk work he did Mr. Callen." G and Nell both jumped up at the sound of her voice. "He has to file 2 sets of reports to your 1 and he has all the regular agent bulletins plus all those from LAPD to read and try to remember. But then you were too busy slamming doors in his face umm?" G was still blinking in surprise that Hetty had snuck up on them and offered her assessment. "Nell and Eric helped him with some of it as Mr. Deeks would pass on relevant material to them and they fed it out to all of you at a moment's notice, when required. They also notified other NCIS and/or federal agencies as needed. Did you think this information just appeared? Oh and be sure to congratulate him on his promotion if you see him again" and she left as quietly and quickly as she arrived.

After they both calmed down from another Hetty sneak attack, Nell was staring at G as he looked around. "Why didn't someone tell us" he muttered.

"To hell with that, what does she mean if we ever see him again" snarled Nell in return and then added "none of you ever asked where the information came from G. Eric, and I knew it all along." Nell turned and headed upstairs after her statement.

Sam and Kensi returned and the agents met at the big screen behind their desks. With Eric on from ops they were talking about what Sam and Kensi had found. "We found the shooters blind next to the firing range so a marine, even a retired one with a sniper rifle would have fit right in. It appears he had almost new shoes as the imprints were clear and deep into the soil. The shooter had been there after the rain which fits with the overall time line. We took pics and sent them to Eric. They should be pretty easy to match if we can find them. There was a cut on the left heel that is very distinctive. But all we really nailed down for sure is our shooter had new shoes. The size doesn't tell us much. Could be a man or a woman. Eric, tomorrow can you have the base send you the entry logs from all gates starting 2 days prior to the shooting. Maybe we get lucky. We can match that to any marine with a sniper rating in his designator." Kensi had recapped their findings as well as given them something to start on the next day. "We keep taking little steps forward but we still have bumkiss. It's been a long day, anyone for a drink" she asked. She got no takers and realized that they would work with her but they were still in Deeks corner on this one. "Ok got it" was all she said as she walked out not looking forward to another night of nightmares.

**Still keeping Kensi at arm's length. Will they get over it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**We get a glimpse of the frustrations building up in this chapter-just a taste though**

"Kensi" G called as he caught up with her "give it a little time. Your still our little sister and we are still family. But the family is kinda messed up right now and taking sides plus Granger didn't help. Call me if your nightmares come back, I'll loan ya a shoulder if you just want to talk or cry it out or beat on someone like you used to on Deeks" then he groaned, wrong thing to say G he thought to himself.

Kensi was chuckling and said "Wow great pep talk there lead agent Callen but I get it and thanks. I'll be fine." Seeing the glare he was giving her she went on "he told you guys about my use of the word 'fine' didn't he?"

Nodding G said "Yep and the signs of needing a sugar fix and several other things that he called his 'Kensi first aid emergency save the rest of us kit" and they both chuckled. "I meant it about the call Kens. We'll break this thing tomorrow and then drag Deeks back here and beat some sense into him-figuratively. You 2 belong together and if you knew how hard that was to admit you would laugh out loud. If you repeat it though I will hide your Twinkie cache and not tell you where Deeks back up stash is." he said with a slight chuckle. Then added "we may be slightly dysfunctional but we are family still and we will put said family back together."

ONE MONTH LATER

They were all fed up. The agents were in the gym blowing off steam and Nell was helping Eric go thru the mountains of data they had generated. The case had gone cold. They were struggling with it and no word from Deeks. As Sam threw a quick left jab at G, Eric came running in saying "guys, agent Hammond wants you on a video conference. He has some information for you."

"1/2 hour Eric" said G as he grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

Sure enough 25 minutes later all 3 agents came walking into ops just as Hetty was finishing a conversation with Director Vance. Looking up Vance nodded when he saw them and said "agent Callen have you found my missing Detective yet?" G shook his head "Ok but know that I want him back and I want him to eventually become an agent. He's too good to lose." This was said as he gave them what they called the 'Leon look'.

"Working on it Director as soon as we can solve this case and find him" Kensi mumbled with her head down. With that Director Vance gave the cut sign and agent Hammond soon appeared. "Agents, we have gotten updates on the 2 people I mentioned to you-the blond woman and the new enforcer-no names yet-these pictures just came in and we are running them as we speak. I wanted to get them to you ASAP as we are hearing there is a meeting in the L.A. area in the near future. Facial rec is running as we speak. Jim put those pics up on screen and send copies to their tech support please." With that 2 pictures appeared on screen. SAC Hammond had spit this all out in 1 big breath he was in such a hurry knowing the LA agents were anxious to solve this and get their agent/detective back. Then they heard a muffled voice in the background and he added "Really Jim, ok- -wow- -this is crazy, both came back with classified labels from LAPD. One appears to be a CI. What's going on?"

Nell let out a gasp as the pictures appeared. The other agents reacted seconds later. The first picture up was a blond woman that they all knew from previous dealings. When the man's picture followed seconds later, Sam let out an "oh shit, this is bad. Agent Hammond we need to do some fast digging, Eric will pull the detail on the 2 people and send it to you, but the info. is classified and for your eyes only. For now just be aware we know them both and the man is a good guy as far as we know."

"Damn, Deeks is probably compromised before he even gets started" growled Kensi. We need to alert him immediately since these cases have crossed. I'll call Bates, maybe he can get word to Deeks." All eyes had turned to Hetty as she loudly entered the room.

"Hold up Kensi. Ah Hetty er-a we have no way in to the Kings without Deeks so how do we get word to him" admitted G rather sheepishly. "Can you call Bates and get him to pass it on somehow? That call needs to come from you, or at least anyone but the 3 of us given his feelings and message the other day."

"Oh bugger, are you helpless? Find a way." Then after a few beats she added "missing Mr. Deeks are we?" and she chuckled and started to leave. She stopped for a second and without turning around said "Of course I will make the call immediately. In the meantime you need to find the woman in question and find out how she fits into this mess. We know she had contact with and possibly ties to the LAtin Kings." Hetty threw this last part over her shoulder as she did exit OPS.

The 5 people in the room just stared at each other before Sam finally offered "yea we seem to be acting a little inept here people."

"Stick it Sam" snorted G. "We are just fine. I may miss Deeks because he could handle Kensi but he's not the world's greatest agent or detective. Just a shaggy surfer with a few skills." Kensi stomped over, stared him in the face and punched him.

"Kensi" Sam yelled at the same time Eric and Nell did. "What the hell girl. Back off."

"No you back off Sam, G had it coming" this rather forceful statement came from Nell as she moved to stand beside Kensi.

"Nell, back off, you're the newbie here, don't get in my partners face" smirked G.

"And don't you yell at Nell" snapped Eric.

The 5 people stopped and stared at each other, the tension so thick it would take a full size table saw to cut thru it. Finally G spoke in a very subdued voice "wow, this is a first, why the tension? It just jumped up and bit us all."

Finally they looked at each other and Eric said "Deeks." After a pause all of them began laughing.

"He really did keep us from killing each other by diffusing the tension didn't he" G went on saying "I was wrong. I started this and I shouldn't have. Let's just solve this case and get back to being slightly dysfunctional."

"Wow" G Callen told a funny" said Sam. "Eric put a pin in this one." That broke the tension and the 3 agents smiled as they walked out leaving the wonder twins to their work.

Back in the bull pen they were reviewing what they knew when Kensi said "I got it. The pool hall/bar I went to with Max when we were looking for Ray. I can go in as his tough girlfriend and try to get information." The senior agents looked at each other and shrugged. "I can do it, you can be outside, listening in. Distress word is "noodle" and she got up to go to wardrobe.

**This might be good. Anyone getting and ideas where we are going or how we are getting there? Let me hear from ya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for a little humor as we lead up to some critical "meetings" in the next few chapters**

Sam shook his head mumbling "noodles?" and then looked at G while saying "I really don't wanta know what those 2 talk about- -or do on their own time!" 1 hour later they were pulling up outside the bar. Kensi called for a comm check on the way in. Dressed as Max would like her to-black leather jacket, skin tight tank top and sprayed on jeans, leaving no doubt just how well Kensi was put together. Sam opined "we're gonna have to pull her out just cause of the outfit G."

"Nah, she's not in a mood to be nice. Woe be unto the 3 or 4 that try to get close to her. They will regret it for a long time" chuckled G and they both smiled.

Inside Kensi literally 'flowed' to the bar and purred "Is my Maxie here. This was always his favorite place when he was in town." Then looking at the bartender she said "give me a draft and some information. I need to find Max. If not him, he said Nicole would know where he is. You know where either one is?" and gave the bartender a $5 spot and a look that would melt steel. "Keep the change sugar."

"Haven't seen Max since the trouble with Ray but Nicole must have just gotten out of the joint cause she was in here the other day with some big moke. Throwing some heavy cash around also. Got the impression she was shacking up with him. He was a big raw boned guy about the size of a small redwood. Kinda thought he might have been a marine or Navy SEAL for some reason. All he did was set at the bar and watch Nicole 'operate'. Found out later she was asking around about the LAtin Kings maybe lookin' to score. Not sure about where they are staying but with that kind of cash, I'd check uptown not the fleabag hotels around here. That's all I got."

Slapping another $10 on the bar she said "If Maxie comes in you tell him his Melissa needs him bad so come a running. Thanks again sugar" and she blew him a kiss as she left the bar.

As Kensi got in the car G opined "I have a whole new respect for Deeks after that show. Did he ever take you out in public or did he keep you hidden?" At that all 3 agents laughed.

"Oh we used to have some fun with it even before we were together-together." After a moment of silence, thinking about some of the things she and her partner had done over the years together a smile crossed her face as she announced "I screwed up guys. I hurt the one man in the world that didn't deserve to be hurt and he's still trying to make it right. He's just gotta come back. I can't make it without him." Then she simply hung her head, a silent tear running down.

Back at OPS, Eric had started looking thru hotel registrations for Nicole Martindale or something that would cause him to pause. After finding nothing on first run thru, he expanded his search for couples that had registered within the last few weeks.

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE MEETING

The agents were looking over the current plans for the raid of the meeting. They couldn't do much more than look at what they had already planned. All they knew at the time was they had to get a certain Detective out of it alive and at any cost. All of a sudden Eric was yelling "all hands on deck NOW!"

As the agents literally stormed into OPS like they were clearing a building. "Two things" stated Eric even before he was asked. I have found positive linkage between the victims and a former marine sniper. It included references to 'wanting no part of the drug trade'. That was sent from Jackman to our Afghani connection. I finally managed to trace his ip address half way around the world. It finally ended up back here in California. Specifically the Desert Palms hotel. Here is a picture of the owner of this account." Jack Simons face appeared on the big OPS screen.

"Oh my God" snarled Kensi "he is sniper qualified but when he converted to Islam he turned in all his weapons to follow the way of peace. What's the second thing?"

"Surveillance indicates Kensi's house was entered about 3 hours ago. They used a key. A picture of a wide open door to her house flashed on the screen. I have dispatched CSI techs to the location with orders to fast track all information. LAPD is being held off for now and they are not happy since Deeks is technically one of theirs. They got notified same time we did. Deeks wired the notification system into both locations. How many people have keys to your place Kensi?"

Me, Hetty of course, plus Deeks, Sam and G. We all have keys to each other's place as a matter of protocol. Oh shit, wait a minute. The day he tried to rape me he unlocked the door. He stole my key and made a copy damn it! Tell the techs to check to see if dad's rifle is there. They know where my other guns are also. Check them too. Also have them grab the man's shoes by the door. Match those treads to the ones we have from the shooting. He is really picky about his shoes. They can also get DNA from them if he isn't in the USMC database. Damn, Deeks is probably compromised before he even gets started since Nicole is with Jack" growled Kensi. We need to alert Bates immediately since these cases have crossed." Kensi pulled out her cell and started to dial.

"Kensi hold on that, we have 2 days. Let's see what the techs give us. It may tie somethings together. Then we still have 2 days to rework our plan after getting the added information. Our edge is that we know about the meet but they don't know about us yet. It could also be a set up to get Deeks and/or you or they could be unaware of Deeks. Surprise is on our side either way. Besides, even if they are together they don't really know about Deeks unless Jack has told her about you which I highly doubt given what we know."

"Guys pl- -"

"No Kens. I hate to say it but that's final. We will get him back and you two can work out whatever it is that's wrong but we do it this way Kensi snapped in a firm voice to the distraught woman. "We are only gonna get 1 shot at it and we need to know all we can first. Hetty did you get thru to Bates."

"Cheeky bastard refused my call. He won't have that option this time. I will make sure he gets the message, personally" she growled with emphasis on that last word and set out. Everyone knew she was headed to LAPD HQ and not at all happy about it.

**Bates vs. Hetty-and the winner is? How we doing?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still out there? Haven't heard from anyone-is it that bad?**

LT. BATES OFFICE

"And that is every bit of the intel as well as any/all speculation at this time. Lt. Bates. I have been very careful to differentiate fact and supposition. Now I am warning you Mr. Deeks is a very valuable member of my NCIS family despite your little friendly fire asinine comment. If anything happens to him I will be in here the next day and you will regret ever knowing me. You sent him out without proper backup and then yell if they don't get the job done. Your injury rate is too high for even undercover work and Det. Deeks has taken one for the team on several occasions. That stops now. We will conduct the raid. Your people have been notified of their part in said operation. They best be there and they best do their job well and professionally and if you ever make any snippy friendly fire comments to me again you will well know the meaning of said friendly fire. Do you read me?" Hetty followed this with her Gorgon stare. "We are done here" and she turned to go.

"Wait Hetty. Your right. I put on a front to keep me in good graces around here and I will deny ever saying this but, you're right. Deeks is too good for this place. He will always be one of mine AND I will always worry and care about him. He has gone under too many times without the kind of support you can provide. He's not gonna make it one day. I expected him to be an NCIS agent by now. The only reason he isn't must be that partner of his. Either he has fallen for her and she wants none of it or she's no good and I know that's not the case." Then he scribbled a quick note, put it in an envelope and said "give this to her and please keep him safe and make him an agent. I will miss his honesty but frankly even IA has it in for him cause he is to clean for his own good."

"You are right and wrong Roger-he has fallen but she wants all of it that is the crux of the problem. Myself and the rest of the team are doing this for her and Marty. They have earned it.

As Hetty drove back to the mission, she knew she had to find a way to make this right.

ONE DAY BEFORE THE MEETING (AM)

"Agent Blye, a word please" offered Hetty walking by the bullpen. Sam and G perked up hoping to catch, at least the gist of the discussion.

Kensi sat down at Hetty's desk and said "the last time I sat here cost me my partner, the time before that I ended up in Afghanistan. All this because Deeks and I are in a relationship Hetty. Pretty sure between you and me we ruined any chance for a happy ever after so pardon me for not being overjoyed at setting here again."

Hetty stared at her agent and then after looking at Sam and G both, continued to think for several minutes. "You have no idea how much I regret some of my actions, but believe me I want you and Marty to have that happy ever after. Ask him to tell you about sunshine and gunpowder after this is over. I will regain your trust somehow, I swear. In the meantime Bates has been informed, very forcefully, of our intel and concerns for Det. Deeks. He is well aware of what I will do to him if Mr. Deeks is hurt and I suspect that is nothing compared to your plans for me or Bates, possibly even Owen. Am I right?" That brought a smile to Kensi and then Hetty went on "He asked me to give this to you" and Hetty handed over the envelope.

All agents on deck" yelled Eric "we got something. After the agents entered OPS Eric pointed at the screen and said "wait for it."

"Hello all" came the voice of SAC Hammond. "Our CI got a little farther in and gave us some added information. We now know the time and place of the meeting. It is supposed to include the leaders of the Kings, Demons and the Afghani drug connection. 6 in all but the Kings are providing perimeter security with 10 men plus 2 from the Demons and 2 from the connection. The meeting is set for Friday. We think it's at 2 pm and on the Kings turf since they are bringing the Afghani with them. Would seem to be guns for drugs for cash kind a meeting with the guns going to Afghanistan-presumably the Taliban or possibly even Al Qaida. That's the best we got right now. Will let you know if more comes in. The key now as they say is location-location-location. First one to find it for sure give a holler.

After much discussion it was decided that the LA office would lead the raid since it was their turf. LAPD with SWAT back up and involvement were discussed. At the very least they needed to know a body count and location to determine the level of back up needed. San Diego agents would be involved to support LA. Kensi and San Diego's best sniper were set for overwatch. No location was foolproof as far as overwatch, but they could limit the places people could hide or come and go, making it tough for the bad guys unless they were very careful or had military training-which one of them appeared to have. In closing G said "see you in less than 24 hours if we get enough firm intel to actually stage the raid. We can't finish the planning until we have a location. If you get more don't be afraid to call."

After the screen went dark Kensi asked "Eric, not to make more work but one idea we haven't pursued is that of tying our victims into current or former marines and then see which of them are sniper qualified. Can't be a long list can it?"

"Good idea but length of list depends on the parameters set. If you include any contact your list is huge. If you filter by say-6 or more contacts in a year it gets smaller and so on. The tighter the parameters the more likely we might eliminate our subject is the trade-off" offered Eric.

"Great idea Kensi" interjected G "and I agree with Eric. Something this big would require multiple contacts in a smaller time frame so let's go with 6 contacts in a 6 month period and see what we get."

"Works for me G" retorted Eric. It will still take some time due to the number of variables but I will have something workable well before final decisions need to be made

Finally getting a few minutes to herself, Kensi went to the locker room of the gym and opened the letter from Bates.

_Agent Blye,_

_You asked me one time what happened between Deeks and his previous female partner (before Jess). Short story-she played him. He was serious and thought she might be the one until he caught her in bed with the desk sergeant (among others). It is his story but I am getting the feeling his current issues might be based on his relationship with you. _

_ Marty is like a son to me. He isn't liked here because he is too honest. He has pissed off many cops by turning them in or catching them in a sting. Even IA is suspicious of him, saying he is to clean._

_ He is honest, loyal and faithful. He is also insecure and convinced he will turn into his dad. Make him understand how good he is but mostly, __just care for him__. The results will be well worth it. He is loyal and faithful to a fault if you haven't already figured that out._

_ Do not share any of this with him-he thinks I'm a tough ol' bird. Let's leave it there. I look forward to the many good things you and he do for this city, state and country as agents. Make him sign the damn papers, PLEASE!_

_Take care of that shaggy surfer, S/LT. Roger M. Bates_


	10. Chapter 10

**We are making progress!**

Kensi just sat there staring at the note in Bates hand writing. He had shared something he swore he wouldn't. That fact affected Kensi almost as much as the letter. Bates really was an old softie hiding behind that tough cop exterior. _I wonder why is so attached to Deeks. Is there more history there? She would save this and someday, maybe their wedding day, share it with Marty. That day was so far away at the present time that she didn't even want to consider the possibility._

She finally made her way back to the bull pen. "What's up Kens" asked Sam.

"A, well, er, Hetty just kinda apologized for some things. She also gave Deeks and me the ok to be together- - -I think plus Bates had given her a note for me. Still trying to soak it up and sort it out. Anyway if we don't pull this off tomorrow, it won't matter. And if I can't put us back together after that all is for nothing. I'll end up that crazy old cat lady down the street." Then she sat there staring at the envelope wondering how to make all this happen. It was almost overwhelming, even to her. _Please tell me this is almost over._

Nell called the agents saying "we have some information from Kensi's house- -come on up. After they had all entered, Hetty nodded to Eric.

Eric began "Ok, first your dad's rifle and you're your personal 9 mm are both missing Kensi. Also, there was evidence of male and female semen in your bed-assumed to be Jack and Nicole at this point. Won't have the tests back till the am. Finally there was this in the bathroom. A picture came up on the screen and written across the bathroom mirror was 'we will take back what's ours by any means.' We assume that means you and Deeks, Kensi. You both seem to be the targets." No one noticed the quick look Kensi and Hetty shared. Finally the shoe print doesn't match Jack's shoe-same tread wrong size. Also not Nicole's size based on data on file so we are still short a sniper. They do feel it is a woman's shoe though. It probably too small to be a man's. This leads us to believe there is another woman in the equation. "

Sam turned to her and, putting a hand on her shoulder said "I'm probably not the one to talk. I haven't been easy on Deeks. Not because he's a jerk or a bad person or bad Detective slash agent, but because you are my little sister and no man is good enough for you. But I may have been wrong. He seems to be growing on me. Your walls came down, you were smiling, laughing, even joking and doing your job even better than ever. As a team the 2 of you have something even G and I struggle with. An amazing ability to read each other from miles away. You know what each other is thinking even when not in the same room. You just know what the other one doing or is going to do. That is a great asset and Deeks brought it out of you. Use it to put your partnership back together. I think he wants you more than anything. You just need to let him know you need him that much. He may be feeling that he is in a 1 sided relationship right now and probably has some trust problems. Nell, Eric and I will help anyway we can. G may even help some! I'm sure Hetty will and we will make Owen help or they will never find his body." That last comment evoked a laugh and up in OPS Hetty, Nell and Eric shared a look. Hetty looked at the other 2 and simply said "Thank you" and the other 2 didn't think she was talking to G. "You two, go over everything again. Be sure there is no stone unturned. This has to be right the first time. This is family we are protecting" and she walked out, head down and hands clasped behind her back.

Eric and Nell simply stared at each other, not sure what to say.

BACK IN TIME 3 DAYS

"Miguel Hernandez, meet Mr. Jose Ortega. He is head of the Ortega Cartel and this is his right hand Miguel Ortega, his cousin. We are setting up a merchandize trade of guns for drugs for cash. A different kind of 3 way if you will. We all hope this leads to future business and an establishing a pipeline that runs both ways. The formal meeting will take place Friday but Ortega wanted to meet the players. Each one is allowed a body guard. This is Ernesto Rivera, head of the LAtin Kings and his right hand Salvador Renaldo.

I'm Max Gentry, the- -ah 'special assistant' to Miguel, leader of the Demons and I am familiar with the Kings, albeit the previous administration. Please learn the faces of each one here. We will be joined by 2 others, Mr. Ortega's supplier in Afghanistan along with his 'significant other'. Any questions or shall we toast to a success meeting?" After shaking hands and looking each other over carefully 'Max' let out a big breath knowing that the Kings emissaries didn't know him AND that the meeting would include the supplier. _Gotcha _he thought_. All wrapped up neat and tied with a bow. We raid the meeting, take em down, arrest me and all is good. And then deal with the tough issue- -Kensi and I. Hope that one works out, been a lot happen not in the original plan. _"Ok the bubbly is on the table, grab a glass and drink up."

_ "_What if our Afghani contact wants different arrangements" asked Jose Ortega, a very menacing sneer on his face.

"He can put it where the light don't shine. I set this up to satisfy the groups here. All have been satisfied. It's my way or the highway. He should have given you any special requests before this meeting. You knew why we were gathering today-to let everyone see who the players were. You did tell him about the plans and this meeting didn't you" growled Max as he moved to stand face to face with Jose. The look on Jose's face, especially the eyes, told 'Max' what he needed to know. "Well then, it seems any issues are on you aren't they? We expect you to have them there at the right time and the right place." At the same time, Jose heard the click of a switchblade coming from the location of Max's right hand. "Anything more you want to say" Max sneered still staring at him.

"A-well-I'm sure this will be fine" stuttered Jose as he put both hands up in supplication and took a step back. Wow t_hose eyes, nothing but pure hate and death there. Not even gonna mess with him_

With that the formal meeting broke up and drinks were hoisted. 2 hours later, as Max and Miguel rode back to San Diego 'Max' was working on a way to get the information to Bates to arrange the take down Finally he said, "Miguel, ok if I go grab me a little tonight. Should be pretty quiet. All is lined up. I'll put some feelers out on the people there today but I really don't think we're gonna find an issue with them. You know me, I have a 'special way' of relaxing with members of the fairer sex. Sex being the operative word."

Miguel thought for a moment and then as he chuckled said "Max, mia amigo, you have organized this in such a short time and gotten all the players to agree that it is the least I can do. Here" and he handed Max a wad of bills. Deeks estimated over $1000. _Hah add bribing a feder- -police officer to the list. It's picky but its one more thing his attorneys will have to deal with during the trial. _

Once they were back in San Diego, Deeks parted company with Miguel at the 'Dew Drop Inn'- -great name for a flea trap he chuckled as he went to his room. He thought about how to code the communication to Bates. With the NCIS crew, he could be creative and they would pick it up in a minute. If the agents couldn't the wonder twins would solve it in about 10 seconds. Maybe I go that route and have them pass it on. Then the light bulb went on. Comfortable with his code and how to communicate to his team, he decided to get a burger and several beers. He could afford to be a little woozy tomorrow but not the next 2 days. He would be very busy the 36 hours leading up to the meeting.

**We're still on track to a solution. Any ideas who/why? Let me know if you're still enjoying this.**


	11. Chapter 11

NCIS LA HQ-PRESENT DAY THE MORNING BEFORE THE MEETING

"Agents, Hetty requests your presence in OPS." The 3 made quick work of the stairs on their way to the big screen hoping something was gonna give on this case to move it forward.

As they walked in looking towards the big screen Sam said "What's the reason for the Beale Peal Eric?" Just then a phone number pinged on Eric's console. He looked at it and said in a very exited voice, "Kensi, the special alert number you and Deeks set up with me just got a text. It's good-no noodles" this last part delivered with a big smile. Sam and G just looked perplexed as did Owen who was already there. Only Hetty, who had a small grin seemed not to be surprised. The last time 'noodles' had been mentioned was before they went to "train" at the kill house with the TRO's and that was by Deeks.

"Put it on the screen Eric. Let everyone have a look" said G looking at Kensi and getting a nod in return. The text read _Mellissa_ r_emember our secret meeting on 59__th__ street on the 2__nd__. I'll be bringing at least 20 long stemmed roses, maybe more. I'm sorry, but I finally figured it out. I screwed up. R we good sunshine? _It was signed _I'm trying babe, Justin_.

They all stared at it. Kensi finally offered "It's Deeks. No one else has that number. If were ever under duress or in deep trouble and/or separated, we have a special number set up to with Eric to use that alerts the other to trouble. Plus, he didn't use 'noodle' which would have meant sending under duress. This number is untraceable so he should be able to talk his way out of using it if caught or he is just in the clear and sent it to us cause he has no way to contact Bates. LAPD wouldn't have a basis to figure out the code anyway. As usual Deeks finds a way. Gotta love that guy!" And then she turned bright red realizing what she just said. _Oh well had to let em know someday._

"Huh" G said questioningly.

Thinking quickly knowing G was referring to the very last thing she had said she offered "you think you and Sam are the only 2 with good trade craft? Noodle is our code word meaning disregard this-I'm in trouble-come quick and come heavy. We set up this special number thru Eric. He and Nell know what to do if a message comes in on this line. If possible we also leave the line open so Eric or Nell can trace and listen in. Same way we have several meeting spots around town based on needing to meet clandestinely. Deeks is the one who instigated all this Sam. He took your talk after Vakar all those years ago very seriously. We change parts of it every 6 months" Kensi announced smugly "and he has been working really hard to become-in his words-'good enough that Sam and G will accept me as an agent so I can sign those papers'. I have been doing the training and he is ready. Just has to sign the papers." This had both agents perplexed but had Hetty letting out a silent sigh of joy.

"Trace complete, he was in a bar, video shows he was alone" offered Eric as he tapped into the cameras at the bar and saw Deeks setting alone. He looked up at the camera and winked. He did this every couple minutes for about 10 minutes. Obviously to tell them he was ok and all was going as planned.

Sam and G simply shared a smile. Hetty offered "well done Agent Blye. Now we can finalize our plan. Kensi, remember your overall responsibilities on overwatch." _Real subtle Henrietta! _

"Uh guys, if we could get back to the issue at hand. How does this sound. The meeting is at 2 pm on 59th street-remember the Clandinesta Sam and G busted up is just off 59th and it is still owned and operated by the Kings. The time of the meeting is 2 o'clock pm-he isn't bringing her breakfast but roses-and there will be at least 20 bad guys-long stemmed roses have thorns. That make sense to anyone or everyone" Nell announced with a grin on her face then added "Well done shaggy!"

After staring at each other everyone looked to Kensi. "Yea, that makes sense. He knows he needs back up and he is coming to us. And yes, that last part means just what it says-he's trying and he understands. I can only hope he means Jack or it's just his way of saying he's fighting Max to remember he is Marty-the man we know he is. It's an olive branch to me either way. Eric text this back. 'Looking forward to our being together now that you're yourself again. Uncle B. wants us both to be careful as your crazy aunt is in town and she's changed her looks. Be ready for a shock when you see her. You know I'm not big on flowers but I am big on the fact you cared enough to get them for me' and sign it 'still your Mellissa'. Got that Eric?" As Eric finished typing he gave up thumbs up and said "sent."

G and Sam looked at Kensi and realized their little sister and her partner did have it together. Then as one they just smiled. Sam then offered "does that mean you 2 are gonna put this back together Kens?"

"It means we have good trade craft. Putting something back together requires those involved to be in a room and working it out. We will do that if we ever get to be in a room together. Best I can give you is pretty sure we're good. The issue is trust and that is not something easily put back together in a 'slightly dysfunctional family'. But he says he figured it out. If that refers to Jack then we are golden because he doesn't feel I betrayed his trust. Anything else and it means I read it wrong- -so then we'll have to wait till we're face to face to sort it out."

Hetty offered "be that as it may, now all we can do is wait and prepare for tomorrow. Det. Deeks knows we're coming and, if I'm right, you also told him that he might be compromised. Well done Agent Blye."

As Hetty arrived at her desk, Owen walked up, said "they are better than we thought" and walked away. He didn't see the brief smile that flashed across Hettys face. _Has he finally grown a heart?_

BRIEFING-BOAT SHED-DAY OF THE MEETING

"Ok, then" said G "let's get started." To begin, emergency-fire and EMT's are on alert. They will stage 2 blocks away and arrive if/as called. We have 3 LAPD officers who have volunteered to be our eyes inside the Clandinesta. They will have button cams, enter and remain separate to give the best possible view of the room. They are experienced undercovers and are known to the Kings. Getting in won't be a problem. We have broken you into 3 primary groups, each one with a 3 man SWAT contingent. ON MY COMMAND we will breach all 3 entrances at the same time. You will take down security outside in your area and then the lead agent and 1 more person will enter. Any more and we fall all over each other and run the risk of too many people shooting. I will call if we need more back up. Each team leader has a comm unit so we can hear everything. Our techs will co-ordinate. If you here either of these voices- -Nell—"and she responded "or Eric" and he responded "you will follow their direction without question or delay. They are the overwatch and have eyes on all aspects of the operation and communication with everyone involved that has a comm unit. We have an undercover in play. You all know him-Detective Marty Deeks (his picture popped up on the screen. They had taken it of the tapes last night so it was current). He is to be kept alive at all costs. His current cover will be buried after this op so no need to arrest him." G listed the players they knew and provided pictures for each man to allow them to memorize faces. Continuing "there will be two snipers on overwatch. Agent Blye from our office and Agent Olsen from the San Diego office. FYI if you accidentally shoot or hurt Det. Deeks, you can expect a visit from Agent Blye or as we refer to her Bad Ass." Several of the people in the room who knew or knew of Kensi chuckled. "The panic word for this is lighthouse. That means come quick and heavy. If you hear direction from either sniper you will need to react also. Most likely they will be telling you they have a green light or they are taking the shot. We expect this to be a brawl but we should be at equal or better strength than the perps. We expect outside security to be set up here, here, around the corner here and by this corner in the back." G was pointing to an overhead photograph of the area as he talked. "The outside security needs to go down quietly. I will lead my group in thru here and take out this group. Agent Hanna will also take a group and enter here. Since we have DEA here also, agent De Campo, you lead your team in thru here and handle the group on the corner then proceed to this point. Clean up anyone who tries to leave and then enter to provide numbers inside. I need just need a volunteer to lead the last group. They will take the 4th corner and the last entrance to the building."

**Do I hear a 4****th****? Gotta cover all the corners of a square. Who do you want to run that group? How do you want this to end?**


	12. Chapter 12

**We are moving on slowly. The story will finish this year **

"That one's on me" as everyone turned and saw Granger striding into the middle of the room. "I gave that damn detective more grief than any one person should get and he just keep doing his freakin' job. It's payback time for me. Besides I promised Don I'd watch over Kensi. He's important to her so let's pull his ass outta this."

All the agents plus Eric and Nell just stared, waiting for someone else to move first. When they finally started to stir they heard "good for you Owen, now agent Callen get this show on the road" from Hetty thru their comm's.

"Ok, that's it. We will execute on my call. Do not go early. Any questions? (pause) Ok, saddle up and let's get this done" G said this as he pulled the straps on his vest a little lighter. Everyone exited the building and headed for the assembly point as G reminded them to stagger the arrivals to avoid being noticed. Once there G looked around and said "be safe and cover 6."

Everyone, including SWAT started arriving in unmarked cars and were now wearing their gear including vests-NCIS-LAPD-DEA were all quite visible. G took about 2 seconds to reflect on the reaction they had gotten from LAPD-DEA and even the FBI when the word went out about Deeks being in trouble. LAPD shocked him till one of them took him aside and said "there's a few of us who respect the heck outta Marty so we're here for him." They had started filtering into their assigned areas 1½ hours before the meeting time. As they arrived, they immediately began surveying their area of responsibility and identifying the "outside security". Once done, they checked in with the number of bad guys in their sector and any other necessary information (i.e. weapons, civilians in the area etc.) in their respective areas of responsibility.

Kensi came on their comm "this is shooter one. Bad guys all id'd. I have eyes on all 8 in front. Assume 8 more in back. Waiting on the big shots."

"Shooter two, confirmed. Mine are smokin' and jokin' like they don't expect to be real busy today."

Eric came on the line "ok here we go, Kings coming in. They are headed to the rear corner exit, west side. As expected, 2 men going in. We are looking at 6 men inside plus the 4 at each outside post for a minimum of 22. Ok now I have the Afghani connection exiting their car. Jack and Nicole as expected. They are walking in the front door."

Barely 2 minutes later the Demons arrived. As they exited the car and headed for the front door, Miguel whispered "I really do like the new Max. Real sinister look to you mi amigo."

Eric said, "ok wait a minute where's Deeks-oh wow-a-hey Kensi, guys- -you gotta see this." Deeks had his hair cut short and dyed coal black. His scruff was gone replaced by a moustache and goatee also dyed black and he was wearing aviator shades. "Looks like he got the message."

"Yea, he must have figured out who was at the house. He is hoping that Jack doesn't recognize him right away, but Nicole is a different story. He doesn't know about her involvement and she has seen him more recently. The disguise may not help" offered Nell.

G announced "this is lead, we go on my mark. In 3- - -2- - -1 go-go-go."

A few minutes later the sound of each of the 4 groups checking in confirming security was "handled." LAPD was quickly and quietly sweeping them up. They would split credit for the bust with DEA.

Inside all hell was breaking loose. Deeks had spotted Nicole, who he didn't expect and Jack who he did as he had figured out Jack had to be the guy staying at Kensi's and that had irritated the hell out of him till he thought it through. Deeks stepped forward to run the meeting. At the same time Nicole yelled "he's a cop." The disguise had bought him about a minute but that was enough. Deeks first thought was _with the guns, drugs and money all in plain sight they can all go down on all charges._ Deeks then said "you gonna beat me with a wet noodle Nicole?"

Kensi screamed into the comm's "Noodle is our distress word-he's talking to me-go-go-go-all unit's go-lighthouse I repeat lighthouse."

The next thing heard was "NCIS, DEA and freeze, hands" up from every corner of the room. When the smoke settled Jack was using Nicole as a shield and was surrounded by various agents and 1 pissed off detective.

Deeks was staring at Jack and walking toward him when G stopped him, stuck a comm in his ear and said "listen" following that with "Kensi- -go Deeks is plugged in."

"Marty listen it's not what you think", Kensi also promised explanations later.

Deeks nodded then said "I know sunshine, just a freaky coincidence right? Now I'm gonna be busy for a few minutes Kensilena" and resumed walking straight at Jack.

Finally he was staring at Jack who said "so you're the big dick knockin boots with Kensi these days. You know you can't replace me don't ya."

With blue eyes cold as steel and a voice none of the agents nor the wonder twins had never heard Deeks literally growled "personally I don't give a rat's ass if you shoot her since she gave me up. She is certainly not innocent in this anyway. But, know this for sure, you will die right after her so how about you and I make a deal instead. You and me to the finish. Kick my ass or kill me and you walk out that door. G, Sam you hear me? He's mine. Promise me AND him so he lets her go." G and Sam shared a look.

Sam heard Kensi say "Sam, Jack is a trained recon marine, Deeks is tough but he's gonna get killed. Stop this."

"Nope sorry Kens, he's earned it. Have faith in him like he's shown in us many times. He trusted us to figure it out and be here." Sam responded. It was done so quietly that G didn't even hear Sam talking to Kensi. Then turning to Jack, Sam said "you have our word, whip him and you can walk out that door."

"Oh ye of little faith Fern-trust your boyfriend here ok" came over the comm's.

"Guys, I'm doing one last perimeter search- -checking for stragglers, I'll be along soon, make em wait. I can talk Jack down" came over the comm's from Kensi.

Jack snarled, a wide twisted smile on his face "Ok clear the room except for the 2 of us, the one who walks out wins" and he pushed Nicole violently towards the 2 agents.

As the 2 fighters circled each other Deeks said "Sam before you and G leave- -if I'm in a coma or something please be sure she understands that it's not about all the crap that we built the mountain out of its just communication pure and simple, she wouldn't cheat on me so it's something else. But she just walked away without telling me anything. We agreed to never do that. If trust was the problem, I would have just left and never come back-period."

"You just told her shaggy" G offered, pointing to Deeks ear "along with everyone else."

Rolling his eyes in best Kensi fashion he turned to face Jack, Deeks took a deep breath and said "Ok, clear the room. Then shortly after he added "ok Jack let's do this."

G and Sam just looked at each other on the way out. All they could do now was listen on their comm's.

**Ok are we taking bets on this outcome? How we doin' here?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Deeks gets a shot at Jack**

THE FIGHT

Jack had the smirk of a trained marine on his face. He didn't realize Deeks had something more important on his side-Kensi's love and Sam's faith.

"Before we start, I got something to say to you" snarled Deeks. "How the hell could you leave her? All you had to do was STAY and fight for her. She would have moved the sun to help you. She is a woman that any man would die for. But you ran. You don't deserve her or a happy ending and I plan on seeing that you don't get either one, unless a jail cell is your idea of happy ever after."

"What makes you think you've earned the right to make that judgement you jerk" came out of Jacks mouth in a tone that made Kensi cringe as she had heard it before. He used it on her many times when they were together.

"Easy, I've been where you were too, but I never quit fighting till I got thru it. She was the light at the end of the tunnel so I had to get better for her. I never quit fighting for her and never will either. She the most amazing woman on this planet-most infuriating too-but that's what makes her who she is" Deeks answered with that goofy smile still plastered on his face.

Kensi had a huge grin on her face and a tear creeping down one cheek as Sam chuckled and said "That takes care of their issues. Well. Said. Shaggy!"

Just then Jack rushed straight at Deeks who side stepped at the last minute and threw a major upper cut to Jacks gut then immediately ducked as Jack straightened back up and threw a round house right. Deeks stepped inside it, taking the blow on his shoulder and hit Jack with 2 quick jabs and a straight right that rocked Jack back on his heels. Jack got the message, realizing Deeks wasn't going easy and he started to fight not brawl. Both men connected with the other on multiple occasions. Deeks knew he had to end it soon, the longer it went the more Jack had the advantage. Suddenly he slapped on that goofy grin of his and kept punching and ducking. Finally Jack screamed at him "I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face you little prick." Deeks just kept punching and ducking and smiling. Both men continued landing blows and combinations. Then Jack made the fatal error. He dropped his left in preparation for an upper cut or short jab. Deeks was quicker at that point and thru a big round house right that busted Jacks nose, spewing blood everywhere. As they continued to pound on each other Deeks still kept smiling.

Finally, between punches Deeks said "Nah Jack Kensi told me that a little prick was your problem. I'm just thinkin' about her nursing my wounds tonight." He heard a snort in his ear piece and then Jack was rushing at him again. Deeks strategy finally worked. He got in Jack's head and caused him to lose control and charge like a raging bull. Once more Deeks side stepped and landed a big looping right to the side of Jacks head. Jack hit the ground but managed to shoulder roll and come up with a knife in his hand. Both men look like they had been in a wreck by now. Blood was everywhere. As Jack made another lunge at Deeks with the knife raised high, a smile flew across Deeks face because he knew from hours of training with Kensi and Sam that wasn't the way to carry a knife in a fight. Deeks stood his ground until the last minute and then he threw his arms up and crossed them at the same time. He caught Jacks downward thrust in the V formed by his arms. He slid his left hand over and took hold of the wrist on the knife hand and twisted. Due to Jack's height and strength the force of the blow still made it to Deeks shoulder and the knife sliced from his shoulder to elbow. Not overly deep but enough to be a concern. Then Deeks took his right hand and threw it around the back of Jacks neck in a kind of reverse headlock. He locked his right leg behind and around Jack's right leg and threw himself backwards. This had the effect of Jack's head being driven into the concrete. Deeks hit the ground just before Jack. The result was that it knocked Jack out cold and most assuredly gave him a concussion. Deeks then rolled up on Jacks back and cuffed him. He finally looked up at Sam who had come charging in when Nichole screamed he said "caught you practicing that move late one night and liked it." Then he collapsed. Sam turned as Kensi came storming in followed by G and the other agents from San Diego and DEA.

Sam had a huge grin on his face as he said "get the medics in here now."

As Kensi came skidding to a stop she yelled "Deeks" and then seeing him on the ground ran to him and used Deeks jacket to put pressure on the wound. "Why did you let him do it guys?"

"Uh Kens" G pointed to Jack, who was out cold in cuffs and said "Shaggy is the winner-that's the loser."

"Oh" was all she said. Then she helped Deeks up after noticing both men's condition and they started to make their way towards the door in search of an ambulance, their arms around each other. Blood was everywhere on Deeks. He looked like hell. Split lip, bloody and probably broken nose and a for sure a couple of black eyes in the morning in addition to the knife wound. Probably some messed up ribs on top of everything else. "Glad I got to see the loser if this is what the winner looks like" she chuckled as she planted one on his cheek."

Over his shoulder Deeks tossed a quick comment complete with his signature grin "hey Sam, I aught a be up for that MMA rematch in a week or so. What say?"

G looked at Sam who was shaking his head. Then Sam scrunched up his face and said "uh G- - -are we missing something? How'd he do that?"

G simply shook his head and said "who knows."

As the junior partners moved away Sam and G heard "Guess that training we've been doing paid off." Thanks for the help princess." The 2 senior agents then just smiled knowingly.

"Please tell me they showed up and we got em" gasped Deeks, looking at Kensi who shook her head no. This caused the G and Sam to look at each other with puzzlement on their faces. Then the detective added "guess we gotta fess up and explain this whole thing then, huh?" After a nod in response they sat side by side on the back bumper of the ambulance. As Kensi sat Deeks down on the back bumper of the ambulance as the paramedic rounded the corner to start to examine him. At that moment a chopper descended closer to the action. No one paid attention as they were all used to news choppers hovering overhead. Neither did anyone notice a lone figure standing on a runner outside the plane, hooked to a tether to keep from falling.

**Any idea why the chopper and who's picture was he asking about? Bet you thought this would end here huh **** !**


	14. Chapter 14

As the paramedic got to Deeks the first shot rang out and hit one of the paramedics in the back of his right shoulder pitching him forward and down. At the sound of the shot Deeks threw himself towards Kensi to try and shield her as well as grabbing for the paramedic to break his fall. As all this was happening a second shot rang out. This one hitting Deeks lower on the back but also off to the side as he was twisting away from the shooter. Kensi managed to get out from under Deeks and noticed blood on her hands and Marty's back. Realizing he had been shot, she screamed, "get more medics over here we have wounded." That set several things in motion and the chopper was almost forgotten in the ensuing commotion. Suddenly one SWAT member started firing at the chopper. This return fire caused the chopper to ascend rapidly and veer away. Deeks looked at Kensi thru eyes clearly in pain and said "smile for me sunshine" and then he was home in his mind and a smile crossed his face also.

Later, everyone was gathered at the hospital waiting for word on Deeks. Sam and G were off in the corner talking and being very animated. Hetty and Granger were in another corner whispering in a very conspiratorial way. Eric and Nell were setting with Kensi. Everyone's eyes were flitting around the room every few seconds, each person wondering what the others were thinking or saying. Then Hetty left Granger and approached Kensi saying "walk with me Agent Blye."

20 minutes later the 2 women came back. Kensi seemed a little more relaxed than when she left. G noticed it and mentioned it to Sam as the women sat down.

"Kensi Blye?" came a nurse's call. Kensi stood up and rushed over to the nurse who was still dressed in scrubs with, what Kensi assumed was Deeks blood. The rest of their "family", followed behind Kensi. The nurse raised an eyebrow but Kensi said "we are all family. You can say anything about Deeks in front of them. Please, how is he?" She was biting her lower lip as she asked.

"I am OR nurse Judy Lakins. Mr. Deeks is out of surgery. The doctor will be at Mr. Deeks room to talk to you shortly. He is in the recovery ward, room 417. He will be coming around in the next half hour. He came thru the surgery well, the damage was substantial but, fortunately minimally life threating. Here is the bullet you requested be delivered directly to you." Eric stepped forward, took the bullet, sealed it in a plastic pouch and then after the nurse signed it, he did the same thus preserving the chain of evidence. As they all started to bombard her with questions the nurse said "I'm sorry, the doctor will have to answer any more questions. He should be at the room by now."

As they walked in a group towards Deeks room, Sam and G came up on either side of Kensi. "Anything you want to share agent Blye" whispered Sam grinning slightly.

"Answers later. Right now all that matters is Deeks. I need him to be ok and I need to see him now" Kensi answered just barely above a whisper. Then she grabbed both agents and drug them off into a corner and in a very pissed snarl barked "why in the HELL did you let Deeks and Jack go at it? And you agreed to let him walk if he won? You let him take this beating?" She was so mad she was shaking and crying at the same time.

"Kens, listen" pleaded G "It goes back to Afghanistan as well as what Jack tried to do to you at your place. There's no way Deeks knows Jack attacked you but we did and felt he was the one to administer justice. We had no doubt about him. But part of him still wondered about you going off to save Jack and then the scene at the medical tent. He backed off after that. Deeks talked to us about the looks you were giving Jack as he was leaving. WE THINK- that a big part of him felt like he may have only been 2nd best. We tried to tell him he's wrong but given his background he had trouble believing it. That is a moot point now but this was his chance to exorcise any lingering demons and we felt we owed it to him. Same way he helped you chase down your dad's killer or when we went to Romania. He was always there when we went off the res and we had to let him deal with his demons and have his back the same way. He's needs to believe he is worthy or you and this was his way. Yea he got banged up but he beat the livin' hell out of Jack. In our book that was worth it for him and us. BEFORE you ask, as Deeks said we promised him safe passage OUT THE DOOR. Then G and I might have killed the son of a bitch ourselves. He would not have gotten away. Deeks made it plain what he meant and we could read what his real meaning behind the words were. Finally we've noticed an improvement in his actions in the field so we gave him the chance."

Kensi thought for a minute and then "those looks I gave Jack were concern for a friend and for the closure I finally got plus the peace I thought Jack found. Marty and I never talked about that and I never thought about how he might react. Siderov and Afghanistan are off limits for us to this day. And yes- - -he is training-I have been working with him and helping him. In his words he doesn't feel he's good enough right now to be an agent despite what I keep telling him. When this is over you 2 gotta help me get his head in the right place-being an NCIS agent. Finally thank you, he did need that if you're right about his mind set."

Then they joined the rest of the team at Deeks room. The doctor asked "Who is Ms. Blye?" Kensi nodded to him.

"Please tell us how Deeks is" she almost sighed now clearly showing the strain of everything yet realizing the lying was over but the op wasn't.

**So anyone see that coming? Thoughts on who it was in the chopper and why? Also to redneck geek and Jericho Steele-an old plot idea I tossed out just might surface in the next couple chapters. Let me know what you think so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Now let's see how our boy is and maybe get a few answers**

"Detective Deeks will be fine. The admin desk will have all the evidence signed, sealed and in bags for you when you leave except for the bullet which I was told to have delivered to an Eric Beale. Did Nurse Lakins give it to you? Excellent, now any questions?" At that point Hetty nodded to Eric who confirmed he would pick up the new evidence. Going on the doctor said "the bullet nicked a lung and busted up a couple ribs on the way in and out. We found it in his shirt when we removed it. The vest actually pinned it in. It is in excellent condition. Shock and blood loss are the primary problems for right now. He is being given antibiotics for possible infection. He is also being fed intravenously as standard tests showed some anemia due, I assume, to lack of food or at least an improper diet. If the next 24 hours go well he'll be released tomorrow late. He will need someone to at least stay in touch with him for a few days as he will need the dressings changed every 8 hours and a salve applied to the wounds. He will also be given pain pills and an antibiotic to take home. Pain pills as needed but no more than 1 and only as needed, a minimum of 8 hours apart.. The antibiotics twice a day, 1 in the morning and again in the evening. Before leaving let me know who will be responsible and a nurse will walk you thru the process for changing the dressings and also bathing the detective and his wounds after 48 hours."

"I'm handling all that" said Kensi quickly. "No need to discuss who it will be. I will also be staying in his room until he wakes up. I have been staying at his place and will be there with him when he gets out." She looked at the group and finally at Hetty who nodded.

"Uh Kens- -"started G.

"Not gonna stay at my place after what happened G" Kensi answered in a monotone that communicated "don't say a damn thing."

As the doctor stood to walk away Hetty confirmed that "yes she will." The rest of you be back in the OPS center in 2 hours. We will debrief at that time. Then we will provide any added data from the latest evidence from Mr. Deeks clothes and the scene of the bust. By the way, the bust went well. The Ortega's are already talking as is Nicole. Mr. Simon is not able to provide any detail at the moment as he has not regained consciousness yet. It would seem he resisted arrest quite vigorously. Is there anything I should know about that anyone?" She was met by total silence as all the agents looked away. That's what I thought, well we'll see what the tapes show us."

"Uh-er Hetty, we had no cameras inside the Clandestina. All their security cameras were on the exterior. They were worried about who was coming not who was inside" Eric stuttered and stammered to get this information out. Sam looked at G and winked and received a nod in return. "And the 3 men we had inside with button cams seem to have lost them in the melee. All we have are tape of the ceiling and a wall plus a few shadows and a couple of bodies flashing thru." Sam and G and to turn their heads to keep from smiling in front of Hetty. No one would ever know that they had told the undercovers to drop the cameras as soon as they went in the Clandinesta to begin with. Kensi excused herself. She couldn't wait any more. She had to see Deeks to know he was ok but at that moment Julia, Kensi's mom walked up.

"Kensi, where is that boy" Julia said in a clipped voice. "Hetty called me. Why did this happen? Who was backing him up? Is he gonna be ok?"

"Wow mom, 1 thing at a time. Marty is fine, he was shot but past the worry about infection, he is and will be fine but he won't be awake for a while" Kensi said with a chuckle. "Go on in and keep him company. I will be back before he wakes up but we have a few things to attend to back at the office."

Sam laughed out loud and said "looks like Deeks has charmed all the Blye women G." That caused everyone to laugh and the Blye women to both turn beet red.

When Julia entered the room and saw Deeks in bed it caused her to stop and gasp. Broken nose, black eye, bruised knuckles, his entire torso bandaged and IV lines everywhere. She sat down, grabbed his hand and began talking to him. "You have to get better Martin Deeks. Kensi needs you. She has opened up. I have watched her become the young woman I always thought she would be growing up. Then her dad and Jack both left her and she became closed off. The time on the street aided in making her hard and cold. You changed that. I need you to be better so she can be better. Besides I would miss you!" Then she gave a big grin as she brushed his hair out of his eyes and sat there holding his hand.

The nurse arrived to go thru changing the dressing with Kensi and insure she understood the instructions for changing plus his meds. When they finished Hetty told them all to go back to OSP. They would go over the operation very briefly and then go home early to rest. "Except for Agent Blye who, I suspect, will come back here." Kensi smiled and nodded in response.

After getting back to OSP Hetty was holding court with her agents and the wonder twins. "This is the short version. If you haven't guessed, it was all a ruse except for Jack and later Nicole. The issue is that LAPD started an IA investigation into Mr. Deeks. We discovered that it was trumped up. First they implied that he had killed his father as an adult since no one has heard of him since the late 90's. Second, they tried to infer that he had some connections to get people –mostly drug pushers-off illegally. Finally they inferred he did something wrong in Afghanistan. I met with Lt. Bates and we showed them the information that Gordon John Brandel had indeed died in a car wreck, that the people he got off were due to prosecutor errors he took advantage of and we opened up the complete, classified 'official' report of the Afghanistan mission. Bates and I both feel this is an extension of the earlier witch hunt for me after Afghanistan. We did not show them Mr. Deeks hand written addendum regarding his actions. That is filed under the 'greater good' clause in my office and will never see the light of day past those standing here and Owen. That got LAPD to back off and cancel the investigation. Now, Jack was a favor to me that Ms. Blye most certainly didn't agree with. Unfortunately she was right. I managed to get him into FLETC so he could become a CIA operative. But somewhere along the line something inside him snapped. It was all a ruse on his part to buy time to set up his drugs for guns trade to aid the Taliban. Anyway, it was discovered that agent Blye and Det. Deeks have been followed recently as a prelude to the IA investigation of Marty. This was a ploy to separate them and find out who was the subject of surveillance, in case they wanted to try and use Kensi as leverage. As we got into the case we assumed it was Jack but basis the shooting, it wasn't. Now we have to start at square 1. Everyone except Kensi go home. We will review the evidence tomorrow and figure this all out. Kensi I want you at the office at 10 to participate in this. It will take at most an hour. Possibly your mom could spend a little time with him. I have a feeling they are rather close." Kensi nodded and headed to Marty's room. Meanwhile the other agents, Nell and Eric started playing 20 questions with Hetty.

**And that solves that-maybe-our kids haven't spoken yet so let's hope they are ok face to face. Julia make spank em both if they don't make up. Now let me hear from ya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter was a struggle-it gets us from here to there but we gotta find the shooter yet. But first our kids need to know they are ok**

As Kensi was driving back to the hospital she got a call from her Mom advising her that Deeks was awake and asking for her. "Tell him I'll be there in 20 minutes."

After Kensi arrived she began filling Deeks in on what he didn't know, Julia just sat there and smiled. _There IS a son in law in my future. _"And that gets you up to date **cutie**" and she smiled as she sat back. "Oh and Hetty got the IA investigation shut down. It was all innuendo and circumstantial. She thinks it's part of the investigation into all of us due to Afghanistan and no, your addendum (written in response to Makar's report which was also hand written and never made part of the official classified document-the net of the two was it had to be done but he stopped short and saved them anyway) will never see the light of day. The greater good has been preserved.

Left unsaid was 'who shot Marty Deeks? The rest of the time was spent filling each other in on what had happened so there were no blanks and Kensi could add Marty's input to the debrief the next day. All Deeks added was that he didn't expect Nicole and the hair change was to buy time with Jack.

Finally he put his hand out for her and as she took it he said "I have to know for sure that we are good princess. Jack shook me up and a lot of old insecurities came back. The other stuff was small so not a problem but you did say one thing that still worries me. You said that you didn't love me that way referring to your girlfriends but if we are all in we are all in and I assumed that meant in love as part of the package. You do or don't Sugar Bear. I definitely love you and am planning on this relationship lasting for all time."

Kensi reacted like she was shocked but finally said "no that was a lousy choice of words. You are the best man I have ever met next to daddy. We are forever-great sex is just a bonus sex machine. Yes I love you but if you don't let your hair and scruff grow back and go back to its natural color, that is subject to change" And she gave him that 'this is your home' smile he loved. She followed that by saying "it's just been a while since I've been in a relationship. For so long I only had to worry about me away from work. Now I am remembering that a healthy relationship takes works. I promise I'm in for the long haul, just remember we both need to be patient, besides I don't wanta lose my sex machine!" This last line was delivered with an evil smile.

"I need to say this to you and you mom should hear this too- -I don't have any role models for a successful relationship and haven't had a chance to set down with Sam and Michelle. I would like us to do that. They can help us and I'm sure they want to. I know you said he talked about unexpected things popping up-or out-but you and I can deal with anything if we're together. But know that I get it princess. As I aid I've never been where we are before so we both have to be patient-you to remember and me to learn how to be in a relationship and you won't lose your- -"

"Oh my lord, excuse me, way TMI Mr. and Mrs. Sex machine" interrupted Julia causing Kensi and Deeks to both turn red and then start laughing. Tomorrow they would start trying to figure out who was after him. Kensi settled in beside him and took his hand and began rubbing circles on the back of his palm. The 3 of them talked for a few minutes bringing Julia up to date on their relationship status and what had happened. Finally she just smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek as he fell asleep.

Chucking Deeks said "ok we'll stop, but I gotta know that we're good Kens, are you good?"

"I'm good" she said with a huge smile.

"Then I'm really good cause your good also" he said showing her his best grin. "Now on to who's trying to kill me this time."

The next day at 10 am, everyone gathered at the OSP and did a complete review of the op and the ruse Kensi and Deeks played on the rest of them including Jack being an unfortunate accident. As the meeting ended Kensi offered "Deeks and I are just fine. He figured out Jack was not part of this so he knew I wasn't cheating. That's put to bed and so is the IA thing? That leaves the question of who shot him on the table. What do we have on the shooting-ballistics, video, anything?"

Before she could answer Eric's computer "rang" and as he looked at the screen he announced "ok, the ballistics are back on the bullet that hit Deeks plus the info. on the chopper- -it is owned by LA Air Tours Inc.- -no known ties to anything criminal. Also, after watching the surveillance footage on Kensi's place we found something else." He then put it up and ran it thru Jack and Nicole leaving. "This is where we stopped but now watch. We found this early this morning." The tape began rolling again. After fast forwarding thru about 10 minutes he returned it to normal speed and they watched as a lone figure in a hood entered the house. About 10 minutes later the figure came out carrying a rifle case. "We can't get a good enough visual to run facial rec. All we can tell you is that it is a woman, possibly Latin or Greek heritage with long dark hair. She either got real lucky or knew where the cameras were."

Nell interrupted "Oh crap, the ballistics say that Deeks was shot with Kensi's dad's rifle." This announcement was meet with silence as they all looked at each other. Kensi just shook her head and wondered out loud "why-what-say that again." Then she stood there dumbstruck. Her dad's rifle had shot her Deeks. No, this is unacceptable. How can I look him in the eye and tell him that was one of many thoughts running thru her mind.

As a tear threatened to roll down Kensi's cheek, Hetty offered "Eric start checking any and all cameras in the area. We need a car or a face or a tattoo-anything to help ID this person. In the meantime Ms. Blye go back and talk to Mr. Deeks and see if he has anything to add given this latest information. For the record, we all know agent Blye had nothing to do with this so pursuit of that angle is off the table. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, see what you can find out from Air Tours.

The agents all filed out.

At the hospital Kensi was worrying about telling Deeks what had happened. As she paced outside his room, her mom walked up. Kensi explained what had happened and said "mom how the heck do I tell him that I am the reason he was shot?"

"Kensi Marie Blye" her mother snorted. "This is not your fault. If it wasn't Don's rifle it would have been another one. This person wanted to shoot Marty for a reason. Your rifle could have been anyone's. Yes they did it to send a message to both of you but it is not on you."

Once inside Kensi laid out everything they had learned but hesitated about the rifle. Finally her mom spoke up and announced "for heaven sakes Kensi, just tell the man. He won't be upset!"

After managing to hem and haw it out she finished by saying who is causing all this. The person who shot you has to have some tie to the IA investigation. Maybe they are frustrated that it was quashed. Any thoughts Deeks?"

After a few minutes he replied "past shooting my dad, getting a couple crooks off on technicalities as a public defender and then some shaky stuff undercover-all of which is on record and signed off on during the after action debrief, there is nothing. Only things with NCIS are Afghanistan and Romania, neither of which they would have access to or would be cause for IA to stick their nose into my past. As for stopping the investigation it had to have been Vice Chief Maddox. He and I go way back. He was the beat cop when mom and I had trouble with Brandel. He is the one who made sure they knew why I shot him and got me hooked up with some people when mom freaked. He had to be the one Bates went to with the information. He would kill the whole thing in a minute. Remind me to thank them both."

**And there it is-now we have to go hunting for the shooter-time for a little feedback. You still likin' this?**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is kind of a get from here to there chapter. Passing on some needed info. and a little humor**

It was the end of a long day, Deeks had demanded that Kensi go home and get some sleep.

"Ok but only cause Monty needs a tummy rub. I'm staying at your place. Not real keen on going back to mine right now." Then thru moist eyes Kensi simply grabbed his hand and said "today, tomorrow and forever shaggy. I'm not goin' anywhere. We made it thru Hettys "plot" to draw em out and we'll make it thru anything else. Now we gotta find that shooter. I owe em a beating. I am the only one allowed to shoot you from now on. Understood? Good. Now I'll leave after you fall asleep."

Deeks was chuckling as he looked at Julia and said "We have a- -ah- -er rather unique relationship Julia. Kinda hard to explain, right Sugar Bear?"

"Oh don't think you two are the only ones with a strange relationship. You seem a lot more solid that you give yourself credit for-besides, what woman would ever willingly let go of a sex machine" and with a huge grin on her face and chuckling as she left Julia gave them both a hug and kiss.

After they quit laughing the 2 junior agents spent the next hour just holding hands and smiling as they Deeks finally feel asleep with the knowledge that all was right in his world and seeing Kensi's smile, he knew he was home again.

THE NEXT DAY AT OSP

The agents (ex. Kensi and Deeks) were gathered in OPS as Eric and Nell were updating them with what they had found as well as hearing the information gathered by the senior agents at Air Tours.

"They described a woman, long brown hair, probably Latin or Mediterranean ancestry" offered G. "That kinda fits what we can see of the woman coming out of Kensi's with the rifle. Are we any closer to identifying her? Was there anything at the house-DNA, prints, anything?"

"Nothing we can find" said Nell. We are still digging trying to find something in security and/or traffic cams. We have also contacted LAPD about any other robberies in the area that might give us some data. Surprisingly they were eager to help. Seem like someone up the ladder has reamed a few people about shoddy treatment of one of their own. We hope to find out more"

Sam interrupted saying "G let's go see Kensi and Deeks and see if they or especially he can shed any light on this whole thing. I wanta make sure they sorted stuff out also. It's gonna be tough but they deserve to be together so we gotta find out who is after him and give em a chance." Looking at Nell and Eric he offered "you 2 keep digging. Think outside the box. Take Deeks history apart going back to when he shot his dad. If you need to open some records, Hetty can you make sure that happens?"

As Eric was assuring them they would leave no stone unturned, Hetty nodded her assurances that any and all files would be opened as necessary.

G and Sam arrived at the hospital and peaked in on the 2 junior agents. What they saw made em both smile. Even at 10 am, Kensi was stretched out beside Deeks, her head in the crook of his arm and his head buried in her hair. He was asleep again. She looked up as the 2 quietly entered the room and made the ssshhh motion with finger to lips. "Well guess we can assume they worked everything out" G said quietly but with a smirk on his face.

Then with a twinkle in his eyes came "AAAHEM" from Sam as they entered the room. This caused Deeks to jump as he woke and Kensi was ready to kill him. Finally realizing who it was Deeks moaned "not nice big dog" and flopped back down on the bed.

For the next hour the 4 went over everything that had happened from each one's perspective trying to find any thread they could pull to shake a shooter loose. Finally Sam said "Deeks, take us thru anything that could be an issue starting from when you shot your dad. Hetty has indicated she will open files if we need to but hearing it from you, with your interpretation, would be better. Hi-light anything you think could fire up IA or lead to someone wanting to shoot you."

"I've already been thru this with Kens and over it a dozen times in my head but one more time can't hurt." Then after thinking a few minutes Deeks began talking. It was almost 2 hours later when he finished. The 3 agents looked at each other and G was the one that said "Deeks I had no idea you have been so active. Between being a public defender, cop and detective, you rattled a lot of cages. Can we agree on anything we have heard that might be the catalyst for this?" Looking around the room they all noticed that Kensi had a big grin on her face. They were for sure seeing a 'that's my man and he's done a lot of good' grin.

Finally Deeks said "My monies on something or someone involved with Scarli. Fisk was cut and dried. All of it done with the knowledge of everyone at LAPD. There are no relatives or family to my knowledge that could come out of the woodwork. The lawyer is a dead end also. Fisk picked people with no family and no ties to anyone so nothing would connect back to him. With Scarli we know nothing about his family or friends or if there were any skeletons in his closet. I'd shake that tree if it was me."

They all sat silent for a minute and finally G offered "do we agree on Scarli then? Realize we are narrowing our focus on Deeks gut. Not that I don't trust it, but if we are wrong you might get shot again and they might get it right this time."

After what seemed like forever "I totally trust his gut so let's go with it." This came from Kensi in a very strong, firm voice. The 3 men looked at each other and finally G showing a big smile, nodded, got up walked over to Deeks and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say a word but just stood there for a period of time then squeezed Deeks shoulder and leaned over and whispered something causing said detective to break out in a big grin and then nod at G. Kensi looked at the 2 men and finally at Deeks who looked back at her with a "I'll tell ya later" nod.

**Still enjoying this? Let's hear from some of ya**


	18. Chapter 18

**The end is approaching**

Sam and G headed back to OSP hoping that the wonder twins had come up with something. As they filed in Kensi came up behind them and said "Marty chased me out. He told me to find whoever did this and then (pause) well let's just say he was very descriptive." Everyone in the room smiled at that knowing what Deeks had done to Jack, they could imagine what he had said as well as what Kensi was thinking. Something about kicking a field goal.

"Who is watching Deeks" queried Hetty as she walked in?"

"2 LAPD uniforms are on station outside his room" offered Kensi who went on "they also said Detective Rivera from IA was coming by to talk to him about the investigation. I assume she wants to apologize. I hope he makes her grovel a little after all this."

"Uh guys, you asked us to scrub Scarli's background thoroughly and look what popped up" interjected Eric as he punched a few buttons bringing up a picture of a family gathering. "Recognize anyone?"

After about 15 seconds Kensi gasped "Oh my god, that's a younger Rivera next to an also younger Scarli. What is her relationship to him" Then she realized none of the rest of them had ever seen the woman so she walked up to the screen and pointed her out. "This is the woman who stopped me and implied Deeks did something wrong then told me if I wanted to talk to call her. She gave me her business card. We went to Hetty and that's when we hatched this plot to draw whoever's behind it out. We didn't know they would start shooting. "Guys if she knows the IA thing is dead in the water she might be going after Deeks on her own. I'm headed to the hospital, you guys keep digging to see what else might turn up or if anyone is in cahoots with her and what her relationship to Scarli is."

20 minutes later Kensi pulled into the hospital and headed to Deeks room. She noticed 2 LAPD uniforms outside his room. Then she realized one of them was part of the group that aided them in the raid. As she walked to the door, the one she didn't recognize stepped in front of her and asked for ID. As she glared at the cop she also reached for her ID but the other cop said "forget it. This is Kensi."

"Nough said" was the response with a huge grin "but be warned, he keeps asking about his sponge bath! Couple nurses have volunteered but he kept saying he was waiting for his princess. Guess that's you maam." Kensi smiled but muttered "he dies at sunup."

As she entered, G called from OPS "Kensi, so far nothing on anyone else except Jackie Rivera. Talk to Deeks to see if he knows of any Scarli relatives that might be involved. Hetty is gonna call Bates and see if she knows IA is closed and/or anything else about her."

Kensi filled Deeks in on what they knew and then said "by the way shaggy if you want a sponge bath I hear you have a couple groupies willing to do it. I'll be busy with my girlfriends and lemon drop shots."

"But Kay-Kay" then she couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. "When we get home babe" was her comment as she gave him a kiss.

Then her phone rang-it was Eric-"Kensi, we have a lead on Rivera, we need you to back up the team as they don't know how many people may be there. Address to your phone."

"Gotta go, we got a lead on Rivera and you have guards on the door that are friends. I'll be back when this is over and we can celebrate."

"Before you go, they said I can escape today so instead of you running back and forth I'll cab it to your place and meet you there. You have the information on my dressing and stuff. I'll bring everything with me. You gotta be tired of running back and forth princess" Deeks offered as he gave her his best smile.

She grabbed him and gave him a huge kiss and said thru a big grin "a thousand thank yous, but make it your place-I'm still staying there-remember me telling you that? Easier to take care of our baby that way and I'm not really sure I want to go back to my place. I'll grab some food on the way there. Thanks again Shaggy" and she was gone.

THAT EVENING

Kensi was stretched out on the couch waiting for Deeks. In the meantime she had a beer, a tub of rocky road and Titanic on tape. It had been a long day and she nodded off after about 30 minutes. It was nearly 9 pm when she woke up. There was no sign of Deeks. She tried his phone and got nothing. Either it was off or his battery was dead and Deeks never let that happen. She checked her phone and noticed several missed calls and texts_. Damn she thought-I put it on vibrate and then set it on the table. Falling asleep prevented me from hearing the phone. Damn-damn if he called and is in trouble- - -no don't go there Kens. He's fine. Just a screw up._ Checking her phone she had 2 calls from OPS and 2 each from Callen and Sam. She also had several texts, all saying the same thing- -Deeks is missing.

Going directly to the hospital, she arrived at Deeks room and noticed one of the LAPD officers on the ground being tended to by 2 nurses. Sam came out of the room asking "where the hell you been?"

"Long story short-fell asleep, phone on vibrate here I am. What's going on" she snapped moving into the room. It looked like an MMA fight had taken place. "He didn't go easy Kens" offered G putting a hand on her shoulder. She simply turned, glared at him and growled "again what happened G? I need to know NOW" she shouted on the verge of losing it.

"Easy Kensi. Here is what we know." It was Sam in his normal calm, reassuring voice. Detective Rivera came to see him with 2 other uniforms. She was joined by one of the 2 standing at the door. 1 of the uniforms is in surgery, he was shot by the other guard outside. Deeks put one in an operating room also. As they took him away in cuffs, it was announced that he had outstanding warrants from IA and they were taking him in as he was well enough to go to jail. Hetty is trying to track down Bates to find out what's going on. Someone is gonna get an ass chewin' on this one or maybe several someone's" as Sam finished he added "he gave em all he had Kensi, judging by the room and the blood. We'll know more soon. All DNA should be in the LAPD files unless they aren't real cops."

Kensi was on the verge of losing it. _After everything else, he has to deal with this- -I hope he's keeping it together._ And then she said I'm going to LAPD, I will get answers. What was that guy's name who helped Bates-Hartman was it. I'll get some answers. So Rivera was the bad guy all along, right?"

"Uh, Kens you need to see this." It was G. As Kensi walked into the room she saw Rivera dead on the floor, blood everywhere." Kensi stopped short, looking at the other 2 agents.

"What the hell, who has Deeks. What's going on" she stammered. She had the beginnings of the 1000 yard stare on her face as Sam and G moved to hold her up. She was about out of gas.

**Bet you thought it was Rivera huh. Who's left in this mess?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note to the guest with the litany of errors according-couple of em I give ya even if it doesn't affect the story. Several others are just picky-i.e. she could have been calling while driving or people at OPS could be calling-it's Deeks so perspective and clarity of thought is lost sometimes with these 2**

THE NEXT DAY IN OPS

The results of DNA, blood tests and fingerprinting of Deeks hospital room were due in this morning. The agents could do little until then. They were reviewing the results of interviews of people near the room last night and waiting word to talk to the cop who was in surgery the previous evening. At that point Nell walked in and said, "Eric worked thru the night. I'll take the day shift that way one of us is always digging. When we get some leads we'll go back to normal but right now we gotta have dig up information. Let's go. Eric said he has some stuff for us."

As the entered the OPS room, Nell woke Eric up and said "brief us then go get some sleep, I'll take the next shift." They were also joined by Hetty and Granger.

After a minute during which Eric put his glasses back on, stretched and drank some coffee, he put some pics on the screen plus a 'classified' logo over a file. "We have ID's blood from 2 LAPD cops, one of which was one of the two on the door. We also found out they were put on the door to 'guard the prisoner' as the word of dropping the IA investigation hadn't gotten out yet. The one left outside the door shot the one who turned traitor so to speak. The wounded one is out of surgery and ready to be questioned. Bates has agreed to let us run with it from here. By the way he is not a nice guy at 3 am. The second cop in the room must have been stabbed by Deeks. The blade stuck in his leg had Deeks prints. Rivera was shot with a 9 mil that we have no record of. The final set of DNA, guessing from a bloody nose courtesy of Deeks also, is the one that is marked classified."

"Who is the classifying authority Eric?" This from G.

"Us-NCIS specifically Hetty" responded Eric. All of them turned and looked at her.

"Henrietta, is that who I think it is" growled Granger in his normal voice.

"Eric, pull up a file labeled 3rd heart. Code is Zebra 094873 Alpha Foxtrot" and there appeared a picture of none other than Paul Angelo. "I have no idea what he's up to but he obviously has an axe to grind with NCIS and especially me."

Eric then went on saying "One nice thing about the night shift-some surveillance cameras are easier to hack with sleepy eyes watching the controls. I found this about 4:30 this morning. The time stamp shows it to be about 7:30. Hospital records show that Deeks signed out at 7:15 pm then he probably returned to his room to pack his stuff when they attacked." The agents watched and shortly a shot of Deeks, hands zip tied behind his back, being walked out by an LAPD uniformed officer and another man that despite not getting a good shot of, had to be Angelo. Deeks was still struggling as 2 hospital security officers stepped up to them. Deeks was screaming something (no sound on the video) when Angelo pulled a badge and said something that caused them to back off. Paul then stepped up and whispered something to Deeks who went ridged and then his shoulders sagged and he quit struggling.

Sam growled and said "they had to threaten Kensi. That's the only thing that would cause that reaction in Deeks." Getting nods from everyone and a sheepish grin from Kensi they went on. "Did we get anything on the vehicle they left in Eric?"

"Yea, we did." After tapping some keys a new screen came up. "We see them getting in this SUV-no plates, heavy window tint. There was a driver already in it. That mean's minimum of 3 plus Deeks. We follow them via Kaleidoscope, to this warehouse. They pull inside and (he fast forwards) 15 minutes later 4 identical SUV's pull out. No way to know which one he is in. We are tracking them best we can. We just got infrared in and it appears each SUV has a driver, passenger and 1 in the back. He knows our playbook and is making sure we can't track him."

The 3 agents looked at each other. The concern level had ratcheted up at least 4 notches. You could cut the tension with a dull knife at this point. Knowing Angelo he had an axe to grind and this was all his doing to begin with. He had the knowledge and contacts to make it work. "What do we do now" Kensi said in a voice on the verge of tears. "Angelo knows ways to make people suffer. Deeks doesn't deserve this again" and she hung her head wondering if she would see him again and in what condition. Unsaid was how he reacted to the torture at the hands of Siderov.

Hetty then announced "when you catch him, Angelo is mine. He was told what would happen to him. I spared his life once but not again. Now go interview the wounded officers. See if they can tell us anything. Bates has agreed. They will be waiting for you. He is letting us take the lead. Ms. Blye a word before you go please" and the miniature ninja left for her desk.

"Tea my dear? It is good for the nerves" asked Hetty as the arrived at the desk. Seeing Kensi's head move up and down briefly she went on "I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. This whole thing got off the rails when Jack showed up. I should have listened to you." Kensi's eyebrows arched at that one. Hetty admitting a wrong. "We will get him back and you 2 can have your life back."

"Does that mean" and Kensi was cut off.

"My dear, I expected the two of you. Part of the reason I chose Det. Deeks was I knew he was a perfect match for you. He gives you balance in so many things. His baggage is so much more severe than yours but you have a basic understanding of much of it and can help him live with his insecurities. Surely you've noticed how much more focused he is on the job since the 2 of you finally declared your 'all in' at the ice rink. There is perhaps one more hurdle you need to face in his past. It is nothing to be afraid of but it is significant to him and something that weighs on his mind at times. But it is his story. Now go find him and make him safe-shoo."

**Where do they go from here**


	20. Chapter 20

For 2 days they followed leads, talked to CI's, reviewed various security tapes around the area but nothing was forthcoming. As they gathered in the bull pen, all 3 looking tired and worn, Kensi half moaned "what do we do now? What makes us think he is still alive? What purpose does Angelo have to keep him alive? If he is trying to get even with NCIS why Deeks?"

G piped up "Come on Kens, you said he'd never leave you. After all you've been thru, you think he's gonna let this stop him? Wait a minute-stopping him-that's what we did with Paul. He isn't after NCIS directly. He is after the 2 of you or even all of us including Granger and Hetty. The whole 3rd heart thing and how it shook Deeks up. Then Hetty wipes him from the face of the earth. Maybe it's simple-he wants you so he takes so he can take you from Deeks the way we took the woman he loves away. Deeks is the bait. We gotta make sure Michelle and Joelle are ok, Nell also for that matter. I'm not gonna assume he isn't after all of us. Hetty we don't need to worry about and Granger has no one that we know of. So do we go on the offensive and put you out there for him as bait somehow or wait and hope he contacts us?"

"We go after him. If we wait we play his game on his field so he has the advantage. If we go after him, we gain an edge" Sam offered quickly-the SEAL in him showing. Action, not waiting got the job done in his world.

As the other 2 agents digested what G and then Sam had just offered up as a theory they heard a shrill whistle from OPS. "We got the locations yelled Eric. Get up here quick. After the 3 agents filed in, Nell began to immediately brief them.

"We have 3 different locations on the SUV's. 2 went to the same spot and the other 2 each went to a separate location. All are vacant warehouses. We have infrared showing that the only people at each location are the ones who arrived in the SUV's. There are no cameras inside any of the locations. We have pulled video from cameras in the area, some of which you don't need to officially know about. What we did just find is that Angelo left this location alone, was picked up in a Camaro and taken to the location where 2 of the SUV's went. That would put 7 people at that location and also possibly indicate that is the location Deeks is being held. That's all we can give you" and Nell sat down.

"We can't afford to overlook the other 2 locations" offered Hetty. "Mr. Callen, I would suggest you each lead a raid on one of the locations. The one with the higher probability of having Det. Deeks on site would have a full SWAT back up while the other 2 just need 4 man teams. I also think it is only fair that Ms. Blye lead the raid on the likely location where Mr. Deeks is being held."

"Hetty, I'm not sure I want to split us up that way. We are used to having each other's back while working as a unit but this way you have 3 agents with unfamiliar teams." G observed this with a scowl on his face. The other 2 nodded in agreement.

"But" said Sam, "Hetty is right. We can't ignore the other 2 locations and what if we are wrong about Deeks location? If something would happen to him and none of us are there, how will we feel? How will Kensi feel knowing we didn't send our best to save him. I owe that man and don't want to lose him without knowing we took our best shot. This is something we gotta do the hard way and split up." Everyone in the room was silent digesting what Sam had said. It was the first time any of them had acknowledged what happened with Siderov. It was something they just didn't talk about-the same with Afghanistan. "Besides" Sam went on "do you want to face an irate Kensi?" That sold it. G just shrugged and nodded.

"I wasn't trying to slight him Kensi, just trying to be sure we had each other's back when we went in" mumbled G in an apologetic manner.

"I understand G. It isn't the most comfortable. But then when Marty went in the pool to save Sam he didn't have nor worry about back up. He called it in and then did what he had to do. AND no one showed up to help him. He was expecting back up to arrive but we didn't. That won't happen if we each hit one place. That allows a team from one location to back up at another location if needed" and Kensi put her hands together and her head down as she finished her statement. She was obviously worried and the stress of the last few weeks/months was taking its toll.

"Ok not ideal, but workable. Now why is he doing this? Do we have anyway of tying him into the IA investigation? Maybe he holds you 2 primarily responsible for what happened to him. I remember that whole 3rd heart thing. It shook Deeks pretty good." This was G thinking out loud.

"Yea" said Kensi "so much so it delayed our getting together for a year or more. It took Thapa telling him how to cross a frozen lake to put us back together by waiting for me and it worked. When I was ready to be all in I approached Deeks. The problem was committing and it was on me. Part of me just wasn't sure I wanted to go thru that again. I was sure he would leave me like all the others. But he didn't and we learned to deal with 'us' as a couple and keep it out of the office. I finally realized just how much he meant to me. Yea, if Paul knows or learned of us I can see him taking it out on us. But I can also see him going after all the Nell, Michelle and Joelle also for the same reason. I'm glad we put agents on em."

"Then let's work out how we are going to do this. Timing is important so one location can't tell another and so we can communicate where Deeks is and if back up is necessary" all this from G as they gathered around the big screen looking at a map showing all 3 locations. Eric can you split screen plans for these places to show up what we have to breach?" This came from Sam.

"While Eric is doing that guys, think about this. What if Paul Angelo is responsible for all of this? He leaked somethings on Afghanistan that he learned thru his mole. Then he poisons Granger to get back at him and Hetty. He leaves me the monks head thinking I'll take a big whiff before we can figure out it's the poison. Then he's got us shorthanded and crippled. He could easily start the IA thing at LAPD with a phone call and a couple open ended statements about Deeks past. I'm sure there are things he hasn't shared with me or anyone yet. Even if Hetty knows it would still make sense. Is that giving him too much credit?" And with that pronouncement Kensi looked at everyone in the room and then added "or am I crazy overthinking this cause I am pissed and tired and upset and scared and- - -" Then Nell put her arms around the tough brunette and held her while she tried not to cry in front of the group. All of them stared at each other for what seemed like an hour but was really only a few minutes. Slowly they all came around to thinking how possible that was and how it would explain everything going back to the beginning-even too sicing their German buddy on them.

"Done" was all they heard in response.

**Time to go find Deeks. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Down to the final chapter or 2 I hope, plot bunnies have already rerouted this several times**

Once the teams had been briefed they suited up. All of them carried a long gun and a 9 mil handgun plus knives and zip cuffs. G began the briefing. "Ok, execution is simple but one of ours is at one of these locations so we have to be quiet and quick to protect him. He will be the only good guy on site so anyone else should be treated as the enemy. I will lead team A to the waterfront warehouse, Sam will take the Rosedale location and Kensi will lead the larger team against the Encino house. Be aware, that is where we expect to find Deeks. You will all be fitted with coms for this mission. If you hear someone yelling for backup don't worry about protocol, get your ass to their location STAT. Deeks is slightly wounded. Likely to not be at full strength and possibly past due for some meds most likely pain killers. We will have paramedics on call for immediate response. The hospital has briefed them on Deeks needs. They are prepared to treat him. Get him to the ambulance immediately upon securing the site and ambulance arrival." When G was done they all headed to their various methods of transportation. Kensi took Nell aside for a minute.

"Nell what if it's too late? What am I gonna do. I finally let him in and now I feel like I'm gonna lose him. I'm not sure I can do this. I'm actually nervous and worried" Kensi blurted this out a look of panic on her face mixed with a good dose of fright and sorrow in a mixed bag of emotions.

"Kens-girl friend-this is Marty-he won't leave you. I really believe he would come back as a ghost to keep his promise so just do your job and save that man and then to quote a famous source "get under his hood and change his oil." This got a smile from Kensi and caused Nell to give her another hug. "Now go" he is waiting someplace for his princess."

20 minutes later Eric announced over the comm's "We have cameras on the outside only. Nothing inside. Infrared satellite is not due for 30 minutes so we are blind on entry. We have the call for coordination purposes.

"This is OPS, on my count" announced Hetty "and please bring yourselves and Det. Deeks home safe. In 3 and 2 and 1 and go-go-go."

At the first go, 3 warehouses were breached at the same time. 2 of them were just that, abandoned warehouses. At the 3rd it was a different story. Kensi and 2 others went in the front plus 3 more coming in another entrance. As they went thru area by area, "clear" was heard on multiple occasions. Finally, the 3 swat team members that breached the secondary entrance were in the middle of the warehouse when they heard shots, a scream and then a car leave. "This is swat lead, we need back up at this location immediate. Shots fired. Eric, we heard a car leave start checking cameras and tracking." And with that pronouncement the 3 men started working their way thru the part of the warehouse Kensi was to clear. As they opened one door they found a chair in the middle of the room, zip ties on the floor by the front legs indicating someone had been tied to it recently. They also found blood and Deeks service weapon as well as 2 dead perps. That left only 3.

The senior agents gathered back at OPS and were reviewing various video feeds. Finally Sam said "there. Eric rewind this and play it in slo-mo." When he did they could see a dark van with no plates and no lights leave thru another exit at the warehouse. "Kensi and Deeks must both be in there. He was after her. Now he has em both. Eric find out where that van goes. We have to be ready to hit em. Activate Kensi's gps tracker, mike and camera now."

All agents had been fitted with button cams and mikes on their vests just in case. They were working on the assumption that Angelo was out to get any/all of them so they were prepared. It was the one thing they had going for them.

G followed with "keep swat on call and ready to move when we have a location."

In the van, Kensi and Deeks were zip tied in the back. Angelo was driving with a passenger and 1 more in the back watching them. The other 2 men had been killed capturing Kensi. She was hit with a tranquilizer dart by Angelo who was on top of a crate waiting for the right time. The 2 left behind were expendable. When Kensi and the agents went in to clear the room, they had already moved Deeks to the van. Angelo and 2 other men were behind a false wall. They stepped out and hit Kensi and the 2 with the darts.

After driving for about 30 minutes, Kensi started to stir. Angelo looked in the rearview and said "Ah sleeping beauty awakes. Good. I thought I had busted you 2 up permanently. That 3rd heart analogy had you pretty shook up detective. How is it that you are still partners? I figured you would reject her and she would cause you to go back to LAPD. You caused me a lot of extra work to poison Granger, get you in trouble and then grab the both of you. NCIS will pay. You took away my life, my woman and my name. I'm gonna do that to all of you slowly starting with the weakest link-you 2. How does that sound detective loser?"

Before Kensi could get oriented Deeks said "why bother with all this. Your 3rd heart comments made sure we would never be together. I tried listening to someone with a lot more brains than you hoping that Kensi and I would grow close. No way that was gonna happen. We are both too messed up. But I promised Hetty we would save you for her but right now I'm thinking I might have to break that promise and rip your heart out thru your nose you prick."

Kensi and Deeks were in the back of a panel van hands zip tied in front of them. It had only the front 2 seats. The 3rd perp was sitting on the bed of the van looking at the 2 prisoners. Deeks was leaning against one side of the van, hands zipped and Kensi was laying at his feet, forming a tee, with her hands tied the same way. As she woke she started to shake the cobwebs off and mumbled "what the hell happened?"

"You got hit with a tranq dart baby doll, get yourself together quick and deal with it agent Blye" Deeks said while staring at her.

Kensi's reaction was immediate. "Don't talk to me like that, I run this partnership and you better get used to it quick or we are done. I can get you sent back to LAPD in a New York minute." Then after a pause "scratch that we ARE done. Every time I turn around I am in trouble because of you. Afghanistan, this, I'm tired of our partnership and getting kidnapped or beaten or both because of you. This best friends thing is a load of crap." As she was growling at Deeks she also rolled up to a sitting position with her back to the perp setting on the van floor. She was beside Deeks left leg. As she talked she reached into the boot on his left foot and pulled out a knife with a 1" serrated blade. It was made of plastic with a razor sharp metal blade imbedded. It was just for this occasion. She had shown him hers one time and he liked it. It is undetectable during a frisk unless it is a strip search. They had talked about just such a situation and were prepared to deal with it.

Sam looked at G and said "is that for real or for our benefit? What's going on? We gotta get there quick. I think this is gonna be over soon, one way or the other."

"Then punch it fella, but don't wreck us- - -again" replied G with a straight face.

Back in the van Kensi pulled out the knife and at the same time Deeks shot to his knees and faced her, hands out of sight of the perp behind Kensi. She sliced his zip and gave him the knife and he did the same. As this was happening he snapped "you bitch, I have been busting my butt to have a working relationship with you and you give up just cause we're doin' our job? Wow, so much for sticking together thru thick and thin." Deeks was eyeing the 2 perps as well as Angelo. He could see Angelo's smirk in the rearview and then he nodded. Both agents moved their legs very subtly to be able to move quickly and all of a sudden he yelled "now!"

At that moment Kensi went for the man in the passenger seat and ripped his throat open in one quick swipe. Deeks hit the guy setting in the bed like a linebacker filling a hole. As he did Kensi grabbed the man's gun and turned toward Angelo smirking "you lose asshole now stop the van."

Knowing full well that Angelo would most likely respond by speeding up, Kensi reached for the ignition as she spoke, turning of the engine then flipping the van into neutral. They were in the city and going only about 35 mph. She yelled "brace" and Deeks prepared for a crash. She did the same. It was not a big crash by any means but the air bag deploying threw Angelo off a second. Deeks responded first. As Angelo tried to get out the door Marty grabbed him around the neck and literally drug him into the back of the van. He threw 3 quick punches and Angelo was down and Deeks jumped on top off him ready to pound him thru the floor.

"Stop babe" yelled Kensi "Hetty will personally take care of him. We get in trouble if we go any further." With that Deeks stopped, rolled him over and, taking a zip tie from Kensi, cuffed his hands behind him. At the same time Kensi said "Sam, G how far out are you?"

The response came quickly "2 minutes but are you 2 ok? That little scene has us worried" came the response from G as Sam was driving like a mad man and had to concentrate on that.

"Later. Let's get this wrapped up and then we talk" was the response. "We will need an ambulance and the ME so hope they are on the way. Deeks is fading quickly." As she said that Deeks was on his knees hands on the floor trying to keep it together.

"Roger that" said Eric in OPS

"Ms. Blye are you 2 ok and did you save him for me" came from Hetty.

"Yes to both" was the reply. Then the agents heard "Dammit Deeks I thought I'd lost you. Let's not do this again anytime soon." And then silence was broken by the sound of a soft moan.

"Eric, shut down Deeks and Kensi's com's NOW" barked Sam, giving no option to the tech.

G just smiled and as he chucked said "Got a soft spot there partner?"

"G those 2 have been thru hell and survived. They deserve some privacy don't ya think?"

"Yes they do" the voice was Hetty. "Now all of you back here now."

In the van Kensi was on her knees facing Deeks as she said "I thought I'd lost you damn it. This whole mess simply because of a 3rd heart. I really wanta shoot that son of a bitch."

Marty just looked at her and moaned "I hear ya. I was scared to death I would never see your smile again. But we are ok and I am good. Just need my meds. No added damage done. Can we please go home now?"

At that point the senior agents and the ambulance all pulled up. After checking Deeks and Kensi and putting Angelo in the back of the Challenger they headed for the Mission. At the same time Kensi and Deeks were put in an LAPD squad car and delivered to the Mission also. After a short conversation including all 3 agents standing over Deeks while he took his meds, they headed for the boatshed and Angelo's interrogation.

1 hour later (after a quick stop for fast food) everyone was assembled at the boat shed and Paul Angelo was in the interrogation room. G looked at the 2 junior agents and said "how the heck did you guys pull that off? All we heard was fighting."

Deeks and Kensi looked at each other grinning and finally he said "you are the agent here. It was mostly your idea so you can tell em."  
"Some time ago I got Deeks a 1" blade to keep in his boot the same as I do. The rest was just following Marty's lead. When he said baby doll I knew something was up. That is the one nickname I truly despise and he knows it. We had talked about a bunch of different scenarios regarding our abduction, being held and/or someone trying to use us against each other. Rule 1 was trust your partner and our love for each other knowing neither of us would ever willingly leave the other. The rest just kinda follows from that. I just followed his lead. Combination of god trade craft and partners being in sync with each other. Kinda like the 2 senior partners in this slightly dis functional family don't ya think? Except I really hope the 2 of you didn't share a kiss at some point but given your bromance I guess I could live with it" and with that Kensi and Deeks both shared a laugh.

They were all still chuckling a little when Hetty walked in and went straight to the room where Paul was. I'll get the popcorn said Sam as they gathered around the monitor.

Hetty just glared at the prisoner. Finally she barked "my people are chosen because they understand the meaning of partnership. They trust their partners and each other above all else. They would never believe one of them betrayed their own but they had to make you believe it. Now, remember what I told you when we last met?"

Paul looked at her for a second and said "something about owning me."

"Precisely stated I said I own you. You owe your life to me. It's time to pay up. You will be sent to a super max where you will have no human contact for the rest of your life. For 23 hours a day you will be in an 8 x 10 cell and for the other hour you will be allowed to exercise. I hope you like group showers" and then Hetty walked out.

"Hetty, before we go any further I need to know something."

"Yes the offer still holds detective. Immediate status, no probation. Just let me know."

"Then could we all go back to the mission and if you think appropriate, get the good stuff out."

30 minutes later everyone except Hetty was standing in the bull pen as Deeks went to his desk and pulled out a folder. Laying it on his desk he looked at the 3 agents plus the wonder twins and said "If I sign these papers I become one of you. No more temp or detective- -bus Shaggy still works - -so it's up to the 5 of you. Stay as is or all in" and Deeks stood there poised with a pen in his hand.

Eric and Nell simply said do it. Sam's response was "you know where I stand Deeks."

Finally G said "You and I have never had a real talk or even truly bonded yet you followed me to Romania-an even bigger risk for you than Kensi and Sam since you weren't one of us and you have never not come thru. You bug the hell out of me BUT Kensi is twice the agent she was before you got here. She also smiles and laughs like a real person. For that I owe you. She is the little sister I never had and I will not let her be hurt. She now has the man that will never do that so sign the damn papers."

Last was Kensi. She threw him a curve when she said "do it because you want to be an agent not a detective. You and I are good either way but you once said you feel like a cop, like it's what you are. So sign the papers if you feel like an agent because it's what you are. As for me, I'm all in no matter what but I still need a night off now and then!"

Deeks smiled, signed the papers and then looked at Kensi and simply said "drinks on Hetty" and signed the papers before walking over and placing them on her desk. Hetty grabbed the bottle and as they walked back to the bullpen Sam put 7 glasses on a stool.

"What about me" growled Granger as he stomped in?

Sam added a paper cup as the rest of them let out a smile.

After pouring Hetty simply said "welcome to NCIS agent Deeks but you still can't have your bike back.

**Fade to black. Ok so what's the verdict? Let me hear from ya.**


End file.
